GODZILLA RIM
by Dinopony2580
Summary: Half way through the Kaiju War, a battery of new, god-sized monsters start appearing, including the Big G himself. They help in the fight against the Kaiju. Confused by this, the Jaeger Program is joined by MONARCH, which help explain the reason of their appearance. Now, both human and monster join forces to destroy this alien threat for the benevolent future of Earth.
1. Knifehead Battle: Unexpected Encounter

**WARNER BROS.** Pictures Presents

In association with **LEGENDARY** Pictures

KAIJU (kaiju, Japanese) Giant Beast

JAEGER (ya' gar, German) Hunter

_When I was a kid, whenever I'd feel small or lonely __I'd look up... at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out, I was looking in the wrong direction. _

_When alien life entered our world it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean._

Deep underwater, blue lightning flashed across and between a trench. Then, a red-orange cloud of sorts forms above the trench, which turns out to be a portal to a different world.

_A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breach. I was 15 when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco._

A giant monster with a crest on its head shaped like an ax hovers over the Golden Gate Bridge and roars. It's claws slam down on the bridge as cars are crushed and the bridge crumbles.

It roars as cars and pieces of the bridge itself fall and plunge into the water below. Then, fighter jets come, firing machine guns at the creature. However, it seemed to be immune as the bullets bounced off of its hide.

Then, one of the fighter jets, not paying attention, collides into one of the monster's spikes and explodes. The monster then looks off into the distance, which this giant monster is known as a Kaiju.

_By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed._

A bunch of news cameras film the destruction, kaiju attacking, and people running for their lives, along with other things like world leaders, newspaper articles, and dead kaiju.

_ Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on. _

It then shows the Japanese news with that of a kaiju footprint on a beach.

_And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila. And then the third one hit Cabo. And then the fourth. _

"_The acid factor of the Kaiju blood creates a toxic phenomenon named Kaiju Blue_", a news lady says as it shows people in hazard suits and the blue blood of kaiju polluting the water and a beach.

It then shows destroyed cities and a Kaiju skeleton being hauled on an aircraft carrier, showing the size and how big these things are.

_And then we learned... this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. _

People hold hands atop a bridge, mourning the losses of citizens as smoke was off in the distance from the destruction and cinders flew around them.

_We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. _

Newspapers, maps, riots, protesting, leaders discussing the situation, and other political megalomania is shown. It then shows robots building a some sort of giant machine.

_The Jaeger program was born. _

It then shows giant machines that looked like bodies. A human had some sort of mind controlling device attached to his head.

It then shows another human in a room with a control system on his arm with an even bigger machine-like humanoid arm behind him in a hangar of sorts.

He opens and closes his hand and the giant mechanical arm copies his movements.

_There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two-pilot system was implemented. Left-hemisphere, right-hemisphere pilot control. _

It shows a black and white older video of a test pilot. His nose was bleeding and his eyes bloodshot as he couldn't handle the neural load.

It then shows a screen of how two pilots controlled the giant robotic mechs, called Jaegers. A crowd cheers as a camera looks up at a Jaeger, showing how humongous they are.

It then shows a news cast of soldiers marching with a Jaeger in the background, which in comparison in size is just as tall as a small skyscraper.

_We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere._

It then shows a night vision screen of a Jaeger pummeling a Kaiju.

_ But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger turned into propaganda. Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it. Winning. _

It then shows crowds cheering, two Jaeger pilots on a talk show, a Kaiju statue burning, kids playing with toys of Jaegers and Kaiju, even shoe brands.

It then shows a Japanese commercial of a woman and news cast of people and a Jaeger looking for survivors and cleaning up debris.

It then shows a giant skeleton of a Kaiju resting in a suburb with cars driving by it, followed by a newspaper, a camera showing Kaiju spikes, and a Japanese talk show showing someone dressed up as a Kaiju, and it looks like the one that attacked San Francisco.

The Kaiju was about 18 feet tall and pretended to attack the host and another guy and they pretended to be afraid.

_Then... then it all changed._

* * *

"_Gipsy Danger report to Bay 08, level A-42. Kaiju. Code name: Knifehead. Category 3. 8700 metric tons_" a women said over a speaker. In a room, a man wakes up from the alert.

His name is Raleigh, and he was sleeping in a bunk bed with his older brother, named Yancy.

"Yo, Yancy, wake up! Movement in the Breach. Hey, come on! We're being deployed" Raleigh said excitedly, waking his brother up.

**ALASKA**

**KAIJU WAR: Year 7**

"Great...Good morning" Yancy replied.

"Morning" Raleigh said, getting ready, "Kaiju's a Category 3, biggest one yet. Code name: Knifehead."

"What time is it?" Yancy asked.

"Two" Raleigh replied.

"A.M.?" Yancy questioned.

"Yep" Raleigh replied, "What do you say? Fifth notch on the belt?" Raleight asked and they fist bumped. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Beckets. Time for the drop" a man said from behind the door.

"Hey, kid" Yancy said.

"Yeah?" Raleigh asked.

"Don't get cocky" Yancy said and he smiled.

* * *

After getting ready, they walked through a sliding double door and walked down a hall.

_Years before... you wouldn't have picked my brother Yancy and I for heroes. No chance._

They reached the end of the hall and walked through another sliding door.

_We were never star athletes. Never at the head of the class, but we could hold our own in a fight._

"All right, let's suit up and kick some ass!" Raleigh said and him and his brother were suited up in some kind of armor-like suit.

_And it turned out that we had a unique skill... we were drift compatible._

"_Data on helmet. Data relay gel dispersing in circuitry suit._" a woman's AI voice said. Lights then turned on in some sort of room and the two brothers walked in through a door.

Two harnesses lowered down and the two stepped onto two, shoe-sized platforms that locked their feet. Then, the harnesses drilled into their armor, attaching to it.

Cuffs came up and clamped on Yancy's right wrist and Raleigh's left wrist, followed by two disc-like gadgets coming up to the clamped arms. They both grabbed the discs in their hands.

"_Good morning, Becket boys!_" a man over the radio said.

"Tendo, what's happening, my man?" Raleight responded.

"How'd that date with Alison go last night, Mr. Choi?" Yancy asked.

"Oh, she loved me. Her boyfriend? Not so much" the man replied, which his name is Tendo Choi, the guy who locates Kaiju and Jaegers from a screen and reports it.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked" Raleigh said.

"_Ha, ha. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, brother_" Tendo replied.

"Engage drop, Mr. Choi" a black man dressed in military clothes said.

"Engaging drop, sir" Tendo replied, "Marshal Pentecost on deck. Securing the Conn Pod. Getting ready to drop."

Outside, a technician locked the door to the room. "Conn Pod door lock secure", the technician said. It turned out that the room the Beckett brothers was actually the head of a Jaeger, named Gipsy Danger. Neck pieces slid down over the door, locking into place.

"Release for drop" Yancy said.

"Gipsy Danger ready for the big drop" Raleigh said. Then, the clamps holding Gipsy Danger's head up released and the Jaeger's head fell down a large shaft.

"Here we go" Yancy said.

"Yeah! Here we go!" Raleigh said, excited. They held on as Gipsy's head fell down the shaft and landed on top of the Jaeger's body, her head locking in. Then, her head spun around, screwing itself in before the neck pieces locked in.

"Coupling confirmed, sir" Tendo said.

"Engage pilot-to-pilot protocol" the black man said, who's name is Stacker Pentacost, the man in charge of the Jaeger Program.

"Engaging now" Tendo said.

"_Pilot to-pilot connection protocol sequence_" Gipsy's AI said. Then, Gipsy's roared to life. Her turbine spun and her lights turned on. Then, a platform with tank treads holding up Gipsy moves forward as two big sliding doors opened. Outside, a storm is ongoing.

"_Gipsy launch, Bay 6" _a woman's AI voice said. Gipsy was then lowered into the bay.

"Gipsy Danger ready and aligned, sir" Raleigh said

"Rangers, this is Marshal Stacker Pentecost" Stacker said through the radio, "Prepare for neural handshake."

"Starting in 15 seconds. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten..." Tendo counted down.

"Ready to step into my head, kid?" Yancy asked.

"Please, after you. Age before beauty, old man" Raleigh said.

"Pilot-to-pilot connection protocol sequence. Neural handshake initiated" Gipsy's AI said before the Neural Handshake began.

_The Drift. Jaeger tech. Based on DARPA jet fighter neural systems. Two pilots, mind-melding through memories with the body of a giant machine. _

_The deeper the bond the better you fight._

Then, just as soon as it began, it was over and the two brothers snapped back into reality.

"Neural hand shake strong and holding" Tendo said.

"Right hemisphere is calibrating" Yancy said.

"Left hemisphere calibrating" Raleigh said.

Then, the two brothers copied each other, as if they were one person. They put their hands together, the right hand cupping the other and Gipsy copied their movements.

"Proofed and transmitting" Gipsy's AI said.

"Gentleman, your orders are to hold the miracle mile off Anchorage. Copy?" Stacker said.

"Copy that, sir" Yancy replied, "Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the Gulf"

"You're protecting a city of two million people. You will not risk those lives for a boat that holds ten. Am I clear?" Stacker said.

"Yes sir" Yancy replied.

"Man, that's cold" Raleigh said. Then, he looked at his brother. "You know what I'm thinking" Raleigh said.

"I'm in your brain. I know" Yancy replied.

"Then let's go fishing" Raleigh said and Yancy smiled. The two moved the platforms holding their feet and Gipsy walked forward.

"Here we go! Come on, bro! Put some muscle to it!" Raleigh said, acting like the boss.

"Worry about yourself, kiddo" Yancy replied and Gipsy headed off into the storm and disappeared under the waves.

_There are things you can't fight. Acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when your in a Jaeger...suddenly...you can fight the hurricane. You can win._

* * *

Meanwhile, a little fishing boat sits among some icebergs, riding out the storm.

**ALASKA COASTLINE**

**10 MILE LINE**

Aboard, men were working their hardest to maintain the ship from the ravaging hurricane.

"Get them tied down and go down below! Now!" the captain screamed under the immensity of the hurricane as the crew were stacking cages. Then, he rushed to the bridge.

"How far to the mainland?" the captain asked the helmsman.

"Seven miles off Anchorage, sir" the helmsman replied.

"But we won't even make it past the shallows" the navigator said.

"No, we won't!" the helmsman replied.

"What about that island three miles east?" the captain asked, pointing to the radar with a massive blue blob on it.

"No! It's two miles, sir" the helmsman said, "One mile, sir! It's getting closer". The blue blob grew closer by the second.

"How the hell can it be getting closer?" the navigator asked, confused as the radar's beeping became more sporadic.

"Kaiju" the captain said in horror. A mass in front of the ship was clearly moving towards them as it was the back of a Kaiju. The three watched in horror as it swam closer to them.

"Harder starboard! Turn her around! Now!" the captain shouted. Then, the back stopped and arched. Then, two blue eyes opened as the Kaiju rose from the water. The kaiju growled as it rose.

Then, it rose to its full height and let out a roar. It was the Knifehead, easily recognized by the knife-like projection sticking from its skull, basically like a built-in sword, like that of a swordfish.

The Knifehead growled and looked down at the fishing boat, which was puny from his perspective. But, from behind the boat, lights were seen from beneath the water and they were growing brighter.

"Oh, God!" a crew member shouted as he stared in horror at the massive Kaiju before them. But then, the water stirred from behind them as Gipsy Danger rose from the water, her horn blaring.

"What the hell?" a crew member said before Gipsy rose from the water. Then, Gipsy reached down and gently picked up the ship from below with her right hand.

"Hang on!" a crew member shouted before Gipsy lifted up the boat.

"Ship secure" Gipsy's AI said.

"Adjust the torque!" Yancy said.

"I'm on it" Raleigh replied and he got into a defensive position, Gipsy copying him.

"Torque locked" Gipsy's AI said. The Knifehead roared and swatted its right arm at Gipsy, but she dodged. She then twirled around and put the boat back into the water behind her.

Then, she turned back towards the Knifehead as he roared. Then, the Knifehead lunged, but Gipsy retaliated by lunging a punch into the Knifehead's face.

She lands another punch, sending his head into the water. Then, Gipsy raises both arms up, her horn blaring, before bringing both arms down upon the Knifehead's head.

His head plunges into the water, but he quickly recovers. He growls and lunges at Gipsy, but she blocks his jaws with her left arm.

She then pushes him off and holds his head back with her left hand while her right hand transforms into a plasma cannon.

"Get him. Come on. Shoot him" Raleigh shouts

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Yancy replied. Gipsy aims the plasma cannon at the Knifehead. Fully charged, it fires into the Knifehead's chest.

The Knifehead is launched back from the blast before he crashes down into the water, disappearing below the waves. The all that remains is a pool of blue blood that floats on the surface.

"Discharge reading, sir. Plasma cannon in the shallow shelves seven miles off the coastal line" Tendo says.

"Gipsy what the hell is going on?" Stacker asks.

"Job's done, sir. Lit it up twice. Bagged our fifth kill" Yancy said.

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Stacker said, angrily.

"Respectfully, sir, we intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat" Yancy said.

"Get back to your post. Now!" Stacker commanded.

"Yes, sir" Raleigh said.

"Kaiju signature rising! That thing's still alive, sir" Tendo said.

"Gipsy! We're still getting a signature!" Stacker said. Gipsy got into fighting position and looked around, but there was no sign of it.

"That Kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there. You copy? Grab the boat and get out of there now!" Stacker said. Then, out of nowhere, the Knifehead erupts from beneath the waves.

He has injuries all over his body from the plasma blast. He lunges at Gipsy with open jaws, enraged and back for round two. Gipsy held back the Knifehead's snapping jaws with all her might.

"Take it, Raleigh!" Yancy said.

"I got this!" Raleigh replied and Gipsy's left arm plasma cannon began charging. However, the Knifehead swatted down the plasma cannon with his right hand and impaled his sword into Gipsy's left shoulder.

Raleigh screamed as, since he was connected with the Jaeger, it felt like he had been stabbed himself.

"Loccent, we're hit!" Yancy said through the radio.

"Left arm's gone cold, sir" Tendo said to Stacker as it showed on the screen in front of him and an alarm beeped.

Then, the Knifehead pulled his sword from Gipsy and off to the side as Gipsy's left arm came clean off. It then fell into the water with a splash next to the fishing boat. The crew took cover as it hit.

The Knifehead roared and swatted his left claw as it landed on Gipsy's head on the left side. His claw then punctures through Gipsy's head.

"The hull! It went through the hull!" Raleigh said.

"Raleigh, listen to me! You need..." Yancy said, but his sentence was haulted as the Knifehead's claw pulled away, taking part of Gipsy's head with it, including Yancy.

Raleigh watched in horror as Yancy's body flew off into the night with the piece of Gipsy's head as the Knifehead threw it away.

"No! No!" Raleigh yelled in agony as he was heartbroken by the loss of his brother. Then, an electrical surge flowed through his body. But, it awakened his rage for the loss of his brother.

He switched his disc gadget over to his right hand and gained control of Gipsy's still functioning and intact right arm. Gipsy's right hand than transformed into a plasma cannon that begins charging.

The Knifehead lunged into Gipsy, pushing her against an iceberg, roaring. Then, he punctures his sword into Gipsy's chest, but Raleigh resisted the pain as adrenaline and rage filled his body.

Then, the Knifehead begins shredding at Gipsy's left side, roaring. The plasma cannon was almost done charging.

"Loading" Gipsy's AI said. Raleigh let out a scream in absolute anger as the plasma cannon was about to fire. But then, out of nowhere, three beams of electricity hit the Knifehead's back.

The Knifehead roared in pain as they scorched his back. Then, they cut off and the Knifehead falls a bit limp. Gipsy's cannon then stops loading and dies off.

Raleigh was surprised at what just hit the Knifehead, but it gave Gipsy the chance to push the Knifehead off of her before she collapses against the iceberg. Raleigh catches his breath as he is exhausted.

"Sir, I'm picking up another Kaiju signature" Tendo says. Another red dot has just appeared on the screen.

"Did you just pick it up now?" Stacker asked.

"Yes, it just appeared out of nowhere. But, there's also a lot of discharge in the area" Tendo replied.

"What's the Category?" Stacker asked.

"Analyzing" Tendo said. Then, he froze as it's cat appeared.

"Well?" Stacker asked, getting impatient.

"Sir, it's a category 5" Tendo replied coldly. Stacker's eyes widened. He then immediately got to the mic.

"Gipsy! Gipsy! Do you still read, over?" Stacker said. Raleigh had enough strength to reach the radio.

"Yes, sir" Raleigh replied weakly.

"You need to get out of there, now! There is another Kaiju on the radar and it's a Category 5" Stacker said. This immediately caught Raleigh's attention. He then looks as he sees a silhouette among the storm.

"Can you make it back to the Shatterdome?" Stacker asked.

"Negative. I'm too weak to do it by myself" Raleigh replied.

"What do you mean?" Stacker asked.

"Sir, Yancy is K.I.A., but the Knifehead's dead" Raleigh said. Stacker lowered his head at the discern of the news. Tendo frowned at it as well while also lowering his head slightly. But then, Tendo's screen started blinking.

"Kaiju signature rising" Tendo said.

"_What_? Is it another one, or the same one?" Stacker asked.

"Nope, same one. That thing is still alive"

Then, the Knifehead rises from beneath the waves again, roaring. His back now had a large scorch mark on it, a new one added to the array of injuries all over his body. This time, however, his attention is turned to the silhouette.

"You've got to be kidding" Raleigh said to himself.

"Gipsy, the Knifehead's still alive" Stacker said through the mic.

"Yes, I know, but he's not facing towards me, he's facing towards the newcomer" Raleigh said. Both Tendo and Stacker looked at each other in surprise.

The silhouette then steps forward. A claw lands in the water below the silhouette, followed by a tail whirling around, it's spikes raising up. It actually has two tails. Two giant wings are seen as they spread out.

Then, three heads are seen, each resembling that of a dragon. The newcomer is larger than the Knifehead by a few meters and is also a Kaiju, but is unfamiliar to Raleigh as he's never seen it before.

Besides that, the storm has transformed itself. The lightning is now yellow instead of blue and is more sporadic than before. The Knifehead faces his new opponent with a ferocious roar.

The newcomer responds with all three heads letting out a loud, shrieking roar of sorts as yellow lightning flashes. Then, the Knifehead charges towards the new Kaiju.

He swipes his right arm, but the creature dodges the swipe. He swipes again with his left arm, but it dodges. The Knifehead then swings his sword from side to side, but the creature dodges.

Then, he thrusts his sword forward, but the heads dodge. The sword ends up going in between the middle and right head. Then, the heads strike. The middle head grabs the sword in its jaws.

The other two heads bite down on the Knifehead's shoulders. The Knifehead roars in pain as the two head's teeth sink into his flesh. Then, the two start having a shoving match.

The Knifehead swats as the sides of the heads, trying to get free. Then, the heads let go, trying to adjust their position. But, that was a mistake. The Knifehead lunges forward, biting down on the right head.

The head roars in pain, but the other two roar in anger. The left head bites down on the Knifehead's right shoulder and the middle head grabs the Knifehead's neck in his jaws.

Then, using their strength, they begin to lift the Knifehead up. The Knifehead lets go of the right head. Then, the right head bite down on the Knifehead's left shoulder. The Knifehead roars, trying to free himself.

Then, they throw him back and down in the water. The Knifehead rises again, growling angrily. Then, he lunges at the creature and with force of a runaway freight train, he tackles it down into the water.

He rises again, pinning the creature with his weight. He glares down at the creature and growls. The heads rise back up like sea serpents and they all roar. The Knifehead roars back.

The heads lunge, but he swats the left and right head away before biting the middle head and slamming back down into the water. Then, the creature's necks started to glow yellow.

Then, beams of yellow lightning shot forth from the creature's mouths. All three nailed Knifehead in the chest. He roared in pain and agony as the beams pushed him back and into the water.

The creature got back to its feet. The three heads looked around for signs of life, but nothing appeared. Then, the creature's heads let out thunderous, shrieking roars out in triumph.

Back at the Shatterdome, the Knifehead's signature just went off the chart.

"The Knifehead's signature is gone, sir" Tendo said.

"Gipsy, are you still okay?" Stacker asked through the mic.

"Yes, sir" Raleigh replied weakly. Then, beeping was heard. Tendo looked at the screen again, his wide with fear.

"Sir, its still alive" Tendo said.

"Impossible" Stacker said, coming to the screen.

The creature also sensed the rising threat. All three heads looked around, knowing it could appear from anywhere. Then, the Knifehead lunged from the water from behind the creature.

A new burn was on his chest, like the one that was added on his back, one to add to his collection he already had. The heads turned back just in time.

The Knifehead tackled the creature and the two fell back into the water. The heads fought back as the Knifehead clawed at the creature. Raleigh watched as the Knifehead began viciously attacking the creature.

Raleigh knew if he didn't do something, the Knifehead would attack him and finish him off after being done with the current creature. Nonetheless, that creature did save Raleigh. Knowing his options, he only had one.

So, using the last of his strength, he started to activate the plasma cannon. Gipsy raised up her right, still intact arm and it transformed into a plasma cannon.

Watching the creature roar in agony made Raleigh's body fill up with the rage he had earlier and he knew he should've done this to begin with. He then let out a scream in absolute rage before the plasma cannon fired.

The plasma blast hit the Knifehead in the side of the face. The Knifehead roared in pain. He got off his opponent and roared in pain as his Claw went over the side of his face. Half his face had now been blasted off.

The creature looked back at the half destroyed Jaeger as the plasma cannon deactivates and the arm drops. Raleigh then faints and Gipsy goes lifeless, collapsing against the iceberg.

"Another discharge, sir" Tendo said. Gipsy was still on the radar, but her reading, which is a green dot, goes dark, showing she's lifeless.

"But Gipsy's down, sir" Tendo replied sadly. Stacker turns back, feeling bitter over the loss of another team.

The creature then looks back towards the Knifehead, as he continues to roar in pain. The creature then gets up, growling angrily. All three heads roar as yellow lightning flashes.

The creature spreads its wings and its tails rattle like that of a rattlesnake. The Knifehead uncovers his face and roars back. Now, seeing that half his face is missing, the creature considers that as a weak spot.

The Knifehead charges towards his opponent, roaring. But then, the creature's necks glow yellow. As the Knifehead closes in, the creature's heads fire the beams of yellow lightning forth.

They hit the Knifehead where the plasma blast hit. The Knifehead roars in tremendous pain as the yellow lightning melts and fries the Knifehead's flesh.

Then, the lightning dies down, but the Knifehead is still alive, just weakened. The creature then spreads its wings and takes to the air. Then, the creature tackles the Knifehead with its talons to the water.

The Knifehead tries to block and counterattack, but fails to do so. The Knifehead tries to fight back, but is pinned. Then, all three heads bite down on the Knifehead's neck.

The Knifehead tries to break free, but fails to do so. Then, jerking with all their strength, the creature manages to rip the Knifehead's head off. Then, the Knifehead's body falls limp.

The creature then drops the head into the water before spreading its wings and letting out a thunderous, shrieking roar in triumph. Then, the creature turns its attention towards the fallen Jaeger.

It approaches Gipsy with caution. Then, the left head sees the cockpit is torn into. He peeks inside and sees Raleigh. Then, he turns back to the other heads and cackles as if he was speaking.

The middle head cackles back and turns to the right head and cackles. The right head cackles right back. Then, they were all in agreement. The creature spreads its wings and flies up.

It then grabs Gipsy in its talons by the waist and begins to fly away.

"Sir, the Cat. 5 is carrying away Gipsy" Tendo said.

"_What_?" Stacker gasped in surprise and shock. He turned back to the screen. Then, they watched as the two moved away. Then, the dots started flickering.

"There's a lot of discharge in the area" Tendo replied.

"See where it's taking her" Stacker said. Then, the dots flickered out.

"There's too much discharge in the area, sir. I'm not getting any signals" Stacker sadly turned back again, feeling bitter again.

Not only did he lose a great team, he just lost billions of dollars in salvageable Jaeger parts.

"No signatures, sir" Tendo said, "What do we do now, sir?" However, Stacker didn't answer.

The creature continues flying with Gipsy before it disappears off into the storm, carrying Gipsy off with it. The creature then lets out another screeching roar before all trace of it is lost.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. The first chapter of an epic story. And you guys didn't expect Ghidorah to appear in the first chapter, did you?**

**You'll see more of his good side next chapter, but the Big G will appear later on, along with the other Kaiju. Stay tuned. Dinopony2580 out. **


	2. 5 Years Later

**Author's Note: Before you start reading and just so we're clear, I have a few things I'd like to say...**

**1\. Yes, the Godzilla monsters are downsized, but just so the fights are a little more fair, if that makes sense. **

**2\. I originally thought that the Pacific Rim kaiju and the Titans were the same size. But, now that I look back, I guess the Kaiju are about a fourth the size of a skyscraper.**

**Well, that's it for now. Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**MORNING**

On a snowy beach, a grandfather and grandson trek through the snow with a metal detector.

"Now, I want you to keep your eye on that gauge there." the grandfather said as they walked, "Now, you know what I'd like to find? I'd like to find a whole ship. That's what I'd like to find" Then, the metal detector started beeping.

"Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait! Right there, right there! Dig!" the grandfather said, excited on what it was. His grandson dug, but it only just an old, rusted toy robot.

"Hey, what is it?" the grandfather asked.

"It's just an old toy. We never find anything good" the grandson said, disappointed. But, his grandpa looked at him with a look of reassurance. But then, the metal detector started beeping like crazy.

"Listen" the grandfather said and he held it out to the ocean with a look of shock across his face.

"Oh, my God" the grandpa said in shock. Then, a loud shrieking roar was heard. Then, out of the mist came the creature still carrying Gipsy from last night's battle.

The creature then gently set the Jaeger down across the beach. Then, the creature landed next to Gipsy. The 2 stared up at the monster in amazement and awe.

Then, the three heads bent down before they were only a few feet from the two little humans. The two were struck by fear and amazement.

The three chattered amongst themselves as if they were speaking to each other. Then, they nodded and backed away. Then, the creature spreads its wings and takes to the air again.

It then flies off into the gloom and let's out another shrieking roar before disappearing out of sight. Then, the two rush towards the cockpit of the Jaeger.

"Stay here" the grandfather said, stopping his grandson. The grandfather stops in front of the cockpit, looking for signs of life. But then, a hand appears as Raleigh weakly crawls out of the cockpit and stands.

He's managed to survive last night's battle, and is still very much alive. But, he's dazed exhausted, and confused. How did he get here? and Where is here?, but his mind was too weak to think.

"Mister. Can I help?" the grandfather asks. Raleigh looks at, hears, and notices him, but is too weak to acknowledge. He walks around, trying to figure it out everything before he collapses to the snow.

His helmet is broken, his shoulder ripped, scratched, and bloody, and his abdomen is bleeding as well.

"Run! Get help, fast!" the grandfather said and his grandson took off to do so.

"It's gonna be all right" the grandfather assured Raleigh.

* * *

A symbol with two wings attached to a circle with a star in the middle sinks as pieces start falling revealing the title.

**GODZILLA RIM**

Then, a loud, thunderous roar is heard.

* * *

"_The Kaiju are learning our defenses_" a man says, "_They're adapting. Evolving. And we're losing Jaegers faster than we can build them. __Lima_. _Seattle_. _Vladivostok._" It shows destroyed Jaegers in those mentioned cities.

**5 YEARS LATER**

**ALASKA BASE - Closing Day**

On a multi-panel screen in front of Stacker were the United Nations Representatives of different countries.

The man continues, "_Category 4 Kaijus are now coming through the Breach. I think even you can see, Marshal, this is no longer a sound strategy. The frequency of the attacks has increased. The Jaegers are not the most viable line of defense anymore_"

"I am aware" Marshal replies, "Those are my rangers that die every time a Jaeger falls which is why I'm asking you for one last chance"

"_Excuse me, marsha_l" said the British U.N. Representative, "_One final assault with everything we've got. The Jaeger program is dead, Marshal. On the other hand, the coastal wall program is a promising option_"

"_The world appreciates all that you and your men have done but it's over_" says the American U.N. Representative, "_We will authorize you to take all remaining Jaegers to the last battle station: Hong Kong. We're prepared to fund you for the next eight months while the coastal wall is completed. After that, you will receive no further support_"

"_You have your answer, Marshal_" said the Canadian representative before all the screens shut down. Marshal's eyes lower in sadness.

"So that's it? It's over?" Tendo asked.

"Suits and ties, flashy smiles. That's all they are, Stacker." said a man named Herc Hansen, who is a veteran Jaeger pilot.

"We don't need them" Stacker said.

* * *

A construction sight shows the building of a huge wall. Workers, trains, cranes, and other construction vehicles move about.

**"WALL OF LIFE"**

**SITKA, ALASKA**

An old sign reads "Defending Your Future. Alaska - California. ANTI-KAIJU WALL. Pacific Perimeter Project Works Administration. 300 Mile Section Completed By X Never".

The due date is X-ed out and "NEVER" is written next to it, showing that this is obviously a waste of time, but this is the "coastal wall" the representatives were talking about. Nearby is a familiar face: Raleigh.

He took a job here after leaving the Jaeger Program with the death of Yancy as it took a major toll on him. He reads a sign that says "WORK FOR RATION SITE".

Underneath is the measurements of the wall and other information. "Ration cards, guys! Come on, come on! Let's go!" a man shouted. He then got on top of a concrete block.

"Now, I got good news and I got bad news, fellas" he continued, "Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"Bad news!?" a man shouts, asking.

"Bad news: Three guys died yesterday working the top of the wall" the man says and murmuring was heard among the crowd and Raleigh's eyes lowered in sadness.

"The good news is I got three new job openings. Top of the wall. Okay, who wants to work? Who wants to eat? Come on!" the man said.

* * *

Guys worked on the wall, welding pieces together. Raleigh ended up taking the job. He finished welding a piece together and lifted up his goggles before standing up on the beam.

He looked at the other workers before looking off into the distance. Then, he slid down a beam.

Later, he put away his welding kit before the TV caught his attention.

"_I am here in Sydney, where earlier today yet another Kaiju attack took place. The Kaiju, an enormous Category 4 broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour. The Wall of Life had been deemed unbreachable by its builders_" the TV reporter said.

The Kaiju is called Mutavore, a kaiju with three blade-like projections on its back, one in the middle that's the biggest and two on either side of it that are tiny.

Two extensions on its rear make it look like it has a pair of scissors on its rear. Its head is shaped like an ax with its eyes on the lower jaw.

Like Knifehead, it is bipedal. It breaks through the wall and lets out a screeching roar.

"Why the hell are we even building this thing?" a worker said, outraged.

"That thing went through the wall like it was nothing" the man from earlier who asked about the bad news said.

"_Ironically, it was the recently decommissioned Jaeger, Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen that finally took the beast down_" the TV reporter continued and it showed two Jaeger pilots in silver suits.

Then, it shows the two as they clash. Striker grabs the Mutavore by the neck and lands an uppercut, knocking the Mutavore back.

She then lands another uppercut before shoving the Mutavore into the side of the building. They lock arms with each other before Striker lands another uppercut, sending the Mutavore back.

Then, Striker gets into a stance before her chest opens revealing 6 cannon barrels. Then, the cannon barrels fire and explosions hit the Mutavore's chest and head.

The Mutavore can't handle the onslaught and let's out one last roar before it collapses to the ground dead.

"_Look, they decommissioned the Jaeger program... ...because of mediocre pilots. It's that simple. That's Striker Eureka's tenth kill to date. It's a new_ _record_" Chuck said. Chuck is Herc's son.

"_And you're still going to Hong Kong, even at a time like this?_" asked a reporter. "_Well, orders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?_" Chuck replied. Raleigh soon walked away from the TV.

"_Chuck Hansen, one of the pilots of Striker Eureka the Jaeger that took down the Kaiju_" the reporter finished.

Outside, a military helicopter sets down. Raleigh walks out to the helicopter. A ramp opens out and Stacker walks out.

"Mr. Beckett" Stacker says.

"Marshal" Raleigh replies, "Looking sharp."

"Long time" Stacker said.

"5 years, 4 months" Raleigh specified.

"Can I have a word?" Stacker asked. Then, the two walk inside.

"Step into my office, Marshal" Raleigh said as they walked. Then, they came across a structure that resembles a semicircle.

"Took me a while to find you. Anchorage. Sheldon Point. Nome..." Stacker said as they walk.

"Yeah, a man in my position travels with the wall, chasing shifts to make a living" Raleigh said before he sits down next to the structure.

"What do you want?" Raleigh asked.

"I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on" Stacker said, "There's an old Jaeger, a Mark 3. You may know it. It needs a pilot."

"I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice" Raleigh said.

"You are my first choice. All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead" Stacker said. Raleigh sighed before getting up and walking up to Stacker.

"Look," he began, "I can't have anyone else in my head again. I'm done. I was still connected to my brother when he died. I can't go through that again, man, I'm sorry". Raleigh then begins to walk off.

"Haven't you heard, Mr. Becket?" Stacker asks, turning towards him. Raleigh stops and turns back.

"The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? Here!? Or in a Jaeger!?" Stacker said, raising his voice. Raleigh stared at him, thinking about it. But, he soon made up his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. This was a good stopping point, but next chapter will be longer. But also, next chapter, we will get into some more action, or chapter 4. We'll see. **

**Only time will tell. Till then, stay tuned. ****And, I'd like to take a moment and say that I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying this, which makes me very happy and makes me continue to write this story. **

**Keep up the support, I really appreciate it, as well as with my other stories. See you all next time. Dinopony2580 out.**


	3. The Shatterdome: Unexpected Visitors

The military helicopter flies over a bay towards a large, building-like structure.

**HONG KONG BAY**

**18:00 HOURS**

**SHATTERDOME - JAEGER STATION**

The helicopter heads for the the helipad. There is a hustle and bustle of people as they move about the deck. People were moving what looked like preserved parts that once belonged to something big.

Two men were arguing and directing where to move the preserved parts. As the helicopter began to land, a person with an umbrella approached the helicopter.

The person stopped and lifted the umbrella, revealing to be a woman of Japanese origin. Her dark hair had indigo tips. She held a tablet-like device in her hand along with an umbrella. She awaited the helicopter's landing.

Then, when it touched down, the ramp extended out and Stacker, followed by Raleigh, walked out. The woman then approached them. She then handed Stacker the umbrella and he opened it.

Then, he handed it to Raleigh. "Mr. Becket" Stacker said, "This is Mako Mori. One of our brightest. Also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program. She personally handpicked your copilot candidates".

"_I imagined him differently_" Mako said in her native language.

"Hey" Raleigh said. "_Better or worse?_" Raleigh then spoke in Japanese. Mako was really surprised by this. But then, she shook it off and smiled a bit.

"_I apologize, Mr. Beckett_" she said in Japanese, "_I've heard a lot about you_". They then both nodded there heads at each other.

Then, they entered inside and immediately walked into a large elevator and it had the same preserved parts from earlier. They were large specimens and they once belonged to something big.

Mako grabbed both umbrella's.

"At ease" Stacker said to two soldiers walking by.

"We will tour the facility first and then Miss Mori will show you to your Jaeger, Mr. Becket" Stacker said. But then, behind them, two men came running in.

"Wait for us, please" the second man said. "Hold the door, please" the first man said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" the second man said. Then, the elevator descended.

"Stay back. Kaiju specimens are extremely rare so look but don't touch, please" said the first man, gesturing to the preserved specimens.

"Mr. Becket, this is our research team. Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler" Stacker said, introducing the two men.

"Oh, no, call me Newt" said the first man, "Only my mother calls me Doctor" Newt then laughed a bit. "Hermann, these are human beings. Why don't you say hello?" Newt asked his colleague.

"I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name around others" the second man said, "I am a doctor with over 10 years of decorated experience..."

"Over ten years of decorated experience" Newt said, mocking Gottlieb in his British accent.

"Ten years! I'm very sorry" Newt apologized to his colleague.

"Oh please" Gottlieb said, irritated.

"Who is that, Yamarashi?" Raleigh asked, noticing the kaiju tatoos on Newt's arms as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh, this little Kaiju?" Newt asked, pointing to the one on his left arm, "Yeah, you got a good eye".

"My brother and I took him down in 2017" Raleigh said.

"You know he was one of the biggest Category 3s ever?" Newt said, "He was 2500 tons of awesome". Everyone then looked at him awkwardly.

"Or awful. You know, whatever you wanna call it" Newt said.

"Please excuse him. He's a Kaiju groupie. He loves them" Gottlieb said.

"Shut up, Hermann, I don't love them, okay. I study them. And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day" Newt said.

Then, the elevator stopped, the doors open, and Mako and Stacker walk out. Raleigh then put's a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Trust me, you don't want to" Raleigh said before he followed Stacker and Mako. Newt looked over to Gottlieb and Gottlieb shook his head.

* * *

Raleigh, Stacker, and Mako walked down a hall.

"That's your Reasearch Division?" Raleigh asked.

"Things have changed" Stacker said as Mako typed in a code, "We're not an army anymore, Mr. Becket. We're the resistance. Welcome to the Shatterdome".

Then, two large doors opened, revealing the Shatterdome in its full glory. Machines and people were a hustle and bustle as Jaegers were being worked on. Raleigh looked about in awe. Then, he looked back and noticed a giant clock ticking.

"War clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack. Keeps everyone focused" Stacker said, "The frequency of attacks is accelerating".

"How long till the next reset?" Raleigh asked. But then, he was startled by a horn as he almost ran into a mover.

"A week, if we're lucky" Stacker replied, "My experts believe there'll be a Kaiju attack even before that".

"This complex used to lodge 30 Jaegers in five bays just like this one" Stacker said. Then, they stopped in front of a vehicle as it past by.

"Now we only have four Jaegers left" Stacker said.

"I didn't know it was this bad" Raleigh said.

"It is that bad" Stacker replied. They continued walking until through the Shatterdome until they came across a large, Crimson colored Jaeger with 3 arms and a cockpit that looked like it has one eye, like a cyclops.

"Crimson Typhoon, China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Full titanium core, no alloys" Stacker said, giving a description of the Jaeger, "Fifty diesel engines per muscle strand. Deadly, precise fighter. She's piloted by the Wei Tang brothers. Triplets. Local lads. They've successfully defended Hong Kong port seven times. They use the Thundercloud formation". The 3 walked past the three brothers as they were playing basketball.

"Hell, yeah. Triple-arm technique" Raleigh said.

"Very effective" Stacker said. Then, they came across a large Jaeger that has a tower of sorts for a head with one eye that sort of looks like an upside down bucket, arms that look like boxing mits, and has a bulky stature.

"That tank, last of the T-90s. Chemo Alpha" Stacker said, giving a description, "First generation Mark 1. The heaviest and oldest Jaeger in the service. But make no mistake, Mr. Becket, it's a brutal war machine. And those two. Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky"

"Yeah, I've heard of patrol, Siberian wall" Raleigh said. "On their watch it stayed unbreached for six years. _Six years_" Stacker said and a Scandinavian man, with blonde hair and dark beard, and woman, with blonde hair, walked with their helmet's at their sides in their right arms.

They were in black, spiky armor. They walked onwards with soldiers behind them and Chemo Alpha was moving on a platform with tank treads behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, two men looked as there dog, a bulldog, barked. "Herc! Chuck! Gentlemen, welcome to Hong Kong!" Stacker greeted them.

"Wait here" Herc said to Chuck before he walked over to Stacker with his dog on his leash.

"Max! Come here! Remember me?" Mako said, addressing the bulldog and the bulldog, named Max, went over to Mako as Herc let go of the leash.

"Don't drool over Miss Mori. Sees a pretty girl and he gets all wound up" Herc said as Max was being petted by Mako.

"Raleigh, this is Hercules Hansen, an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days" Stacker said, introducing Herc to Raleigh.

"I know you, mate. We rode together before" Herc said.

"We did, sir. Six years ago. My brother and I. It was a three Jaeger team drop" Raleigh said.

"That's right. Manila. I'm sorry about your brother" Herc apologized.

Raleigh nodded. "Thank you, sir" Raleigh said.

"Herc and his son, Chuck, will be running point using Striker Eureka" Stacker said, "Fastest Jaeger in the world. First and last of the Mark 5s. Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attack".

"Yeah, it was lucky we were still around" Herc said.

"Yep. Now it's running point for us" Stacker said.

"Wait, running point on what?" Raleigh questioned, "You haven't told me what I'm doing here yet"

"We're going for the Breach, Mr. Becket" Stacker said. "We're gonna strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead to Striker's back, detonate an equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT. And you and two other Jaegers will be running defense for them"

"Thought we were the resistance. Where'd you get something that big?" Raleigh questioned.

"See the Russians back there? They can get us anything. Herc, shall we?" Stacker said before he walked off. "Good to have you back" Herc said before he followed.

"Thank you, sir" Raleigh replied.

"I'll show you to your Jaeger now" Mako said. "Miss Mori, will you give me a minute?" Raleigh said before he took off after Stacker.

"Marshal!" Raleigh shouted and Stacker stopped and turned back.

"Sir, we've hit the Breach before. It doesn't work. Nothing goes through. What's changed?" Raleigh said.

"I've got a plan. I need you ready. That's all" Stacker replied.

"Let's go, Herc!" Stacker said before he and Herc continued on.

"Max, come here" Chuck called and Max came. It caught Raleigh's attention. The two pilots glanced at each other before Raleigh walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gottlieb was writing complicated math on a chalkboard while mumbling to himself. Newt was nearby, working on a Kaiju specimen. Gottlieb then climbed down from the ladder he was on and turned back to Stacker and Herc who were here for some info.

"In the beginning, the Kaiju attacks were spaced by 24 weeks. Then twelve, then six, then every two weeks. The last one in Sydney was a week. In four days, we could be seeing a Kaiju every eight hours until they are coming every four minutes. Marshal, we should witness a double event within seven days" Gottlieb said.

"Mr. Gottlieb, I'm to drop a 2400 pound thermonuclear bomb I need more than a prediction" Stacker replied.

"Well, uh that's a problem, then because see, he actually can't give you anything more than a prediction" Newt said before throwing Kaiju guts away.

"No Kaiju entrails over my side of the room. You know the rules. Every bloody day. It's incessant" Gottlieb said, getting angry with Newt.

"Gents! On point" Herc said, stopping Gottlieb and Newt from fighting.

"Numbers do not lie. Politics and poetry, promises, these are lies. Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God" Gottlieb said

"What?" Newt replied, not believing what Gottlieb was saying.

"Would you give me a moment!?" Gottlieb said back to Newt, irritatingly.

"There will be a double event" Gottlieb continued, "And then, shortly thereafter, three. And then four..."

"And then we're dead. I get it" Stacker said.

"Alas" Gottlieb said, "This is where the good news comes". Then, Gottlieb walks over to a hologramic screen. He draws in two circles, one over the other. Then, a cavern-like bridge forms in between them.

"Here is our universe, Gottlieb said, pointing to the top circle.

"And here is theirs" Gottlieb said, pointing to the bottom circle.

"And this is what we call "The Throat", Gottlieb said, pointing to the bridge between the two circles.

"The passage between the Breach and us. We know that it's atomic in nature. I predict that the increased traffic will force the Breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through and collapse its structure".

"Yeah, and that's where I gotta chime in because, really, I wouldn't wanna go in there with that limited amount of information" Newt said.

"Newton, don't embarrass yourself." Gottlieb said. "Just hear me out for a second. Give me a second. Please" Newt said and the Stacker and Herc gave him there attention.

Gottlieb frustratingly shuts off the hologramic screen.

"Why do we judge the Kaiju on a category system? It's because each one is completely different from the next, right? You see what I'm saying? Like, one looks like a shark and one looks like a fish..."

"Dr. Geiszler. Just get to the point" Stacker said, trying to keep patient.

"Yes" Gottlieb said quietly in the background.

"The point is I don't think they're all completely different after all" Newt said. Then, he walks over to two samples.

"These are some samples I collected, all right? Now, this one here was harvested in Sydney" Newt said, pointing to the first one. Then, he brings the second one closer to the first. "And this was harvested in Manila. Six years ago. They have the same exact DNA. They're clones" Newt finished.

The samples both had the exact same look to them.

"And this is the point where he goes completely crazy" Gottlieb said.

"There's so much more to the Kaiju than we understand. And we've really only scratched the surface" Newt said. They then walked over to a sample.

It was one of the ones from earlier that they were hauling inside into the elevator.

"This is a piece of a Kaiju's brain. Now, unfortunately, it's damaged. It's a little bit weak. But it's still alive. Now, I think I can tap into it using the same technology that allows the two Jaeger pilots to share a neural bridge. Now, think about that. I could tell you exactly how to get through the Breach yourselves" Newt said.

"You're suggesting that we initiate a Drift with a Kaiju?" Herc said.

"No, no. No, no. Not like a whole Kaiju, you know, just a tiny piece of its brain.

"The neural surge would be too much for the human brain" Herc said.

"I agree" Stacker agreed.

"I don't agree" Newt said, but Stacker hushed him.

"Gottlieb, I'd like your data on my desk ASAP"

"Sir" Gottlieb said, saluting.

"No, but his is so..." Newt said, but was stopped by Stacker.

"Thank you, Newt" Stacker said before he and Herc walked off.

"Guys, now, this is the most amazing thing..."

Then, Gottlieb interrupted him. "Newton, I know that you're desperate to be right so you've not wasted your life being a Kaiju groupie, but it's not going to work" Then, Gottlieb began to walk off.

"It is going to work, Hermann. And I'll tell you something else" Newt said and Gottlieb stopped and turned back. "Fortune favors the brave, dude"

"You heard them. They won't give you the equipment and even if they did...you'd kill yourself" Gottlieb finished before he walked off.

"Or I'd be a rock star" Newt said, confident with himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako and Raleigh were walking down a hall as sparks flew around and near them. They turned a corner and there she was.

"There she is" Mako said.

"Oh, my God" Raleigh said in awe, "Look at her. Gipsy Danger. God, it's so beautiful. She looks like new". Gipsy stood majestically in her bay as she was worked on by crew.

"Better than new" Mako inquired, "She has a double-core nuclear reactor. She's one of a kind now".

"She always was" Raleigh said.

"How do you like your ride, Becket boy?" a familiar voice said. Raleigh turned to see Tendo and a smile appeared across his face. "Solid iron hull, no alloys. Forty engine blocks per muscle strand. Hyper-torque driver for every limb and a new fluid synapse system" Tendo said, describing her new attachments.

"Come here" Tendo said and the two embraced in a hug.

"Tendo. It's good to see you, buddy" Raleigh said

"It's good to see you too, brother. It's just like old times" Tendo said. Mako couldn't help but smile at the reunion.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles outside of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, a large, two-rotor aircraft, called an Osprey, flies towards the Shatterdome. It is an advanced aircraft that acts as a plane and a helicopter.

Tendo had just gotten back when he saw a flashing red dot heading for the base. It was obviously not one of their helicopters. He immediately contacted the aircraft. Then from the inside, the pilot gets a call.

"_You are flying in restricted airspace. Identify yourself or prepare for the consequences_" Tendo said through the radio. "This is Osprey 001. Permission to land on Platform 1" the pilot replied.

Stacker had just gotten back as well and he went over to the mic. "Who is it?" he asked Tendo. "I don't know, sir. It's an unknown military aircraft" Tendo said.

"Well, let 'em land. We'll see what they want" Stacker said before he began to walk away. "What if they're hostile?" Tendo said. Stacker stopped and turned back.

"We'll have reinforcements, ready to engage" Stacker said before he exited the room. Tendo had a worried feeling on his face, but he got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh was unpacking his things. Mako stood behind him.

"So, what's your story?" Raleigh asked Mako as he unpacked his bag.

"Restoring old Jaegers? Showing has-beens like me around? That can't be it" Raleigh said, guessing her profession.

"You a pilot?" Raleigh wondered.

"No. Not yet. But I wanna be one more than anything" Mako replied.

"What's your simulator score?" Raleigh asked.

"Fifty-one drops, 51 kills" Mako replied.

"Wow, that's amazing" Raleigh said, impressed.

"But you're not one of the candidates tomorrow?" Raleigh questioned.

"I am not. The marshal has his reasons" Mako replied

"Yeah, he always does, doesn't he?" Raleigh said, "But with 51 kills, I can't imagine what they could be".

"I hope you approve of my choices" Mako said, "I've studied your fighting techniques and strategy. Even Alaska"

"And what do you think?" Raleigh wondered.

"I think...you're unpredictable. You have a habit of deviating from standard combat techniques. You take risks that endanger yourself and your crew. I don't think you're the right man for this mission" Mako finished. Raleigh was surprised by this.

"Wow. Thank you for your honesty. You might be right. But one day, when you're a pilot, you're gonna see that in combat, you make decisions" Raleigh replied.

He then looks down at a picture at him and Yancy before putting it behind the pile in his hands.

"And you have to live with the consequences. That's what I'm trying to do" Raleigh said. Then, Stacker interrupts their moment.

"Mako, we have a situation. Come with me" Stacker said and immediately, Mako followed.

"What's the situation?" Raleigh asked.

"We have some uninvited guests" Stacker replied.

"Kaiju or..." Raleigh questioned.

"Humans" Stacker replied, "Unpack your things and we'll talk about it later". Stacker then headed out with Mako behind him. Mako and Raleigh watched each other before Mako broke their gaze by turning away.

Raleigh then turned away and shut his door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on a platform, the Osprey touches down. Mako and Stacker await for these uninvited guests. Behind them were soldiers with guns, ready to engage.

On the side of the Osprey, they see a symbol that looks like a horizontally mirrored M. Then, a door to the Osprey opens as 2 soldiers step out. They are armed, but not engaged.

They stand on either side of the door as then an unarmed black soldier steps out and walks towards Stacker and Mako. The soldiers behind them stay calm, but are on alert.

"Hello there, sir" the black soldier says.

"Hello, and who are you" Stacker questions. The soldier then salutes.

"Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes of the organization Monarch" he said. Stacker looked at him up and down, raising an eye brow with suspicion before he gave a signal for his troops to stand down.

"What is this about, Sergeant?" Stacker asked.

"Allow me to explain that" a voice says. Martinez looks behind him steps aside as two people, a Japanese man and British woman approach.

"Dr. Ishiro Serizawa" the man greets and he shakes Stacker's hand. He then sees Mako, smiles, and bows to her. Mako smiles and bows back.

"And his assistant, Dr. Vivienne Graham" the woman said. She shakes both Stacker's and Mako's hands.

"Now, would you mind explaining why you are here?" Stacker asked.

"Of course" Serizawa replied, "But, we would like to explain it to all of your pilots". Stacker and Mako looked at each other, but obliged.

"Alright" Stacker said.

"Do you have a conference room of sorts?" a voice said. This startled Stacker and Mako as a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry to scare you. I'm Sam. Sam Coleman" the man said, shaking Stacker's hand and then Mako's hand. Then, Stacker regained himself.

"Yes, we have a conference room. What time will you guys be ready?" Stacker asked.

"We'll let you know" Serizawa said. Stacker nodded before he turned and walked away, Mako following behind him.

"What do we do now?" Mako asked.

"We'll wait and see what they have to say" Stacker replied.

"I don't trust them" Mako said. Stacker looked at her.

"Me too" Stacker replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it, Monarch appears. Sorry for the long delay, but I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAIC (As Soon As I Can).**

**Also, I just want to clarify one thing: **

**All the Godzilla Kaiju in this story have their Monsterverse looks, strengths, and abilities. **

**They're just nerfed down in size for more fair fights (****except Mothra, she has a new ability I added in that is from the old Toho movies. I'm not going to spoil anything).**

**Just b/c Ghidorah is a good guy like GMK doesn't mean he's his GMK look. Just wanted to clarify that.**

**Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned and I'll see you all next time. Dinopony2580 out. PEACE!**


	4. An Unexpected Explanation

Mako and Stacker arrived in the control room.

"The candidates are ready. We will commence the trials immediately, sir" Mako said.

"Good" Stacker replied

"But there is one thing..." Mako said, but was cut short by Stacker.

"Mako..." Stacker said, cutting her short, "We have talked about this. We will not be talking about it again"

"You promised me" Mako said. "_I should be the one driving Gipsy with him_" Mako said in Japanese.

"Mako" Stacker said. He then mentions for Tendo to walk away.

"Vengeance is like an open wound. You cannot take that level of emotion into the Drift" Stacker said.

"For my family, I need..." Mako said, but Stacker cuts her off again.

"_If we had more time_" Stacker said in Japanese before he walks off, leaving Mako with a dissappointed look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh was in the cafeteria for lunch. He was looking for a place to sit, when a familar face appears.

"Raleigh" a voice says, catching his attention as it was Herc. Herc holds two trays of food and gives one to Raleigh.

"Come sit with us" Herc said

"Oh, I'm okay, thank you" Raliegh replies, rejecting the offer.

"Ah, come on, there's plenty of room at our table" Herc said. Then, Raleigh takes it. As they sit, Herc's son, Chuck, watches Raliegh as he pets Max. Then, he lowers Max to the ground.

"I haven't seen bread in a while" Raleigh said.

"Hong Kong" Herc said, "Beauty of an open port, no rationing. We've got potatoes, peas, sweet beans, decent meat loaf".

"Pass the potatoes" Herc said and Raleigh does so.

"Raleigh, this is my son, Chuck. He's my copilot now" Herc said, introducing him.

"He's more my copilot" Chuck said, "Right, Dad?". Herc doesn't respond.

"So you're the guy, eh?" Chuck said, "You're the guy who's gonna run defense for me in that old rust bucket of yours?"

"That's the plan" Raleigh replied. Then, Chuck feeds Max a piece of meatloaf.

"Good" Chuck said, "So when was the last time you jockeyed, Ray?"

"About 5 years ago" Raleigh replied.

"What have you been doing for five years?" Chuck questioned, "Something pretty important, I reckon"

"Oh, wow, that's great" Chuck said, "I mean, that's really useful. We get into a fight, you can build our way out of it, eh, Ray?"

"It's Raleigh." Raleigh corrected, beginning to not like Chuck's tone.

"Whatever" Chuck said, obviously not caring.

"Look, you're Pentecost's bright idea. And my old man, he seems to like you. But it's guys like you who brought down the Jaeger program. To me you're dead weight. You slow me down, I'm gonna drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit" Chuck said, showing his snotty, uncareful and ungrateful attitude. Chuck then began to walk off.

"I'll see you around, Raleigh" Chuck said, "Come on, Max".

"You can blame me for that one. I've raised him on my own" Herc said, "He's a smart kid, but I never knew whether to give him a hug or a kick in the ass". Herc than took a bite of potatoes.

"With respect, sir... I'm pretty sure which one he needs" Raleigh said. Then, a speaker beeped. "Attention all Jaeger pilots, we need you to report to the conference room at this time. I repeat, all Jaeger pilots, report to the conference room at this time" the speaker says before it hangs up. "I wonder what this is about" Herc wondered. "Me too" Raleigh said.

* * *

Later, all the Jaeger pilots head to the conference room. Raleigh sat with Herc and Chuck in the front row. Then, when all pilots were seated, Stacker walked to the front of the conference room. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"I'm pretty sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well, your about to find out. But, your not the only one learning something new. I will, too" Stacker said. Everyone chatted amongst themselves.

"Now, let me introduce Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, Dr. Vivienne Graham, and their company" Stacker said before he walked away from the front of the room and stood next to Mako.

"Thank you, Marshall" Serizawa said, "Sam, if you would, please".

"Of course" Sam said. Then, a projector turned on and it projected onto the front wall of the room.

The screen says "Monarch" with the X-ray of a moray eel behind it. Then, the image changes.

"Now, you've all been fighting Kaiju with the Jaegers. Well, your not the only ones" Sam says. There was murmuring among the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, what we are witnessing is the return of Titans" Sam said.

"What exactly are those?" Stacker asked.

Sam then clicked the button and as it turns, a giant lizard monster with huge dorsal plates on its back let's out a thunderous roar that shakes the whole room, even though it was on the screen.

Everyone grows anxious as it sends chills through everyone's bodies. Then, the slideshow's switch, showing different Titans, each with a cave painting of it before the actually thing.

One looks like a giant 3 headed dragon. Another is a giant moth. Another is a giant Pteranodon creature. Another looks like nothing they've seen before as it had 6 legs and red lines for eyes.

Another had a mountain on its back with giant tusks on its lower jaw. Another is a giant bipedal gorilla. Another looks like that of a hybrid of a mammoth, gorilla, anteater, and tapir.

Another looks like a mix of a spider mixed with a squid. Another is a two legged lizard that has a fake skull for a head with a 3 forked tongue.

"So, giant monsters" Newt said.

"Yes, but you could say they're more gods, for all intensive purposes" Vivienne said.

"Ancient civilizations worshipped them. They were the first gods" Serizawa said.

"They used them for resources, protection, and war" a Japanese woman says. Her name is Dr. Ilene Chen, and she almost has the same appearance as Mako.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Herc asked.

"To let you know that they're here to help you. If you see one in battle, don't kill it" a middle aged man said. His name is Dr. Rick Stanton.

"Why would we not want to kill giant monsters? That's our job" Chuck said.

"With all do respect, these are benevolent creatures. You don't attack them, and they won't attack you" Sam said.

"Do you have names for them?" Raleigh asked.

"Yes, they're scientific name and they're "code name", as you guys say" Serizawa said. Then, the projector played sequences of each monster fighting different Kaiju. The first was the giant ape.

"That one is Kong. _Titanus Kong_" Serizawa said.

"He's king on Skull Island, a lost island in the Pacific" Rick said, "He mostly battles Skull Crawlers, but now he's defending it from the Kaiju" It shows a Skull Crawler as it roars.

Then, it shows Kong on top of a mountain as Kaiju surround him. He then beats his chest before he roars. He then jumps and lands a punch on a Kaiju in the face.

As the slideshow continues, Serizawa and his company explain all the Titans. But then, they get to the final one, the first Titan they saw.

"And we saved the best for last" Sam said. Then, it shows the giant lizard monster with huge dorsal plates on its back and it is bipedal with sharp claws and a strong jaw filled with sharp teeth.

"In 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths it awakened something" Serizawa said.

"The Americans first thought that it was the Russians. The Russians thought that it was them" Vivienne said.

"All those nuclear bomb tests in the '50s? They were not tests" Rick said.

"They were trying to kill it" Serizawa said, "Him".

"An ancient alpha predator. Millions of years older than mankind. From an age when the Earth was 10 times more radioactive than today" Vivienne said.

"Basically, during the time of the dinosaurs" Rick said.

"This animal, and others like it, consumed this radiation as a food source, which this includes the other Titans" Sam said.

"As the levels on the surface naturally subsided, these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans. Further underground. Absorbing radiation from the planet's core" Chen said.

"The organization we work for, Monarch, was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational coalition formed in secrecy to search for him. Study him. Learn everything we could" Vivienne said.

"We call him... Gojira" Serizawa said.

"Or, in English, it's Godzilla" Sam said.

"The top of a primordial ecosystem" Vivienne said.

"He's considered alpha to all the Titans" Serizawa said, "Except one". Then, the projector flips to the three headed dragon.

"This Titan, Monster Zero, Ghidorah, or Titanus Ghidorah, whatever you want to call him, is an ancient rival to Gojira" Serizawa said. Then, the projector shows a cave painting of the two in battle.

"But, recently, we discovered this" Vivienne said before the projector roled a video. It shows a totally destroyed city in ruins. Then, it shows Godzilla and Ghidorah in a standoff.

Ghidorah and Godzilla glare at each other. Godzilla snorts, showing his teeth, and Ghidorah's heads growl. But then, roars are heard as the two are surrounded by 3 Kaiju.

Godzilla and Ghidorah look at the Kaiju. Then, they look back at each other.

Godzilla nods at Ghidorah and Ghidorah's three heads nod back before they turn, side by side, and both let out thunderous roars at the Kaiju. Then, the video ends.

"Apparently, they've formed an alliance with each other" Serizawa said.

"Is that...good?" Mako asks.

"Yes, but it's rare for ancient enemies to put aside their rivalries" Serizawa replied.

"If I may" Gottlieb says before he walks to the front of the room, "I believe these "Titans" think the Kaiju are more of a threat".

"Exactly" Sam said.

"I have a question" Newt said, "Where exactly are these Titans?"

"They're everywhere" Vivienne said.

"All around the world, titans are awakening, sensing the threat of the Kaiju. They've been awakening to join humanity's battle for survival" Chen said.

"So, we got monsters for allies. YES!" Newt said excitingly.

"Please excuse him. He loves giant monsters" Gottlieb said quietly to the Monarch Team.

"I heard that, Hermann, and, again, I don't love them. I study them, and their anatomy And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day" Newt said, repeating himself.

Raleigh then rested his head in his hand, Mako rolled her eyes, and Stacker shook his head. Everyone else looked at him awkwardly.

"So, you've seen a Titan before?" Rick asked.

"No, I was talking about a Kaiju, but from what you guys said, they sound more awesome then Kaiju" Newt said. Then, the Monarch Team looked at Stacker.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked. Stacker was processing all of this information. Then, he had an answer.

"So, there are giant monsters that are not from the Breach that inhabit are world and are protecting it from the Breach Kaiju as well, correct" Stacker asked.

"Yes" Serizawa said, and the others nodded.

"And, can I trust you guys" Stacker said.

"Oh, absolutely" Sam said and the other nodded. Stacker gave it some more deep thought before he concluded. He then walks to the front of the conference room.

"I now have full trust in are new friends: Monarch, and Titans shall not be targeted by Jaegers" Stacker said.

"Oh, thank you, so much, sir" Sam said and he rapidly shakes Stacker's hand.

"Easy their, Sam" Rick said. Sam immediately calmed down and gave Stacker a more thorough hand shake. Serizawa then shook his hand.

"We will do everything we can to help" Serizawa said. Stacker nodded at that and smiled a bit. When he finished shaking everyone's hand, he turned to the rest of the pilots.

"Dismissed" Stacker said and immediately, everyone exited the conference room. But then, Raleigh just remembered something.

"Marshall!" Raleigh shouted before he pushed through the crowd back to Stacker, who was still with Serizawa.

"Yes" Stacker said.

"You should tell Serizawa about the incident in Alaska" Raleigh said.

"What about it?" Stacker asked.

"Oh, yeah, you weren't there to see it" Raleigh said, feeling stupid.

"What incident?" Serizawa questioned, "What happened?". Vivienne, overhearing the conversation, came to Serizawa's side.

"I think one of the Titans helped me" Raleigh said. This caught the 3's attention.

"Which one was it?" Serizawa wondered. Raleigh thought for a second before he remembered it.

"It was that three headed one...uh, Ghidorah" Raleigh said. This surprised them.

"I guess you could say that he helped me. Without him, I probably wouldn't be here today" Raleigh said. Serizawa, Vivienne, and Stacker were overcome by surprise with this.

"That's...amazing, Mr..." Serizawa said.

"Beckett, Raleigh Beckett" Raleigh said and he shook Serizawa's hand before he walked away.

"Well, looks like Ghidorah's not bad after all" Sam said, who eavesdropped as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Chapter 3 and an epic presentation by Monarch. If this was a short chapter, sorry, but it was a good stopping point. **

**Also, at least, I got it out sooner than expected, b/c you all know how I/other authors can be.**

**Also, I'm going to say this one more time and I'm not going to say it again. Just so we're clear: All the Godzilla Kaiju in this story have their Monsterverse looks, strengths, and abilities.**

**They're just nerfed down in size for more fair fights. However, Mothra has a new ability I added in that is from the old Toho movies. I'm not going to spoil anything.**

**Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned and I'll see you all next time. Dinopony2580 out.**


	5. Candidate Trials: Some Unexpected News

**CANIDATE TRIALS**

**06:00 HOURS**

It was time for Raleigh to pick his new pilot, but how do they test if someone is the right co-pilot.

Well, the pilot fights a bunch of candidates in a sort of martial arts battle, like kung fu, but with a wooden pole as well. Raleigh battles the first candidate. He puts up a good fight, but not for long.

Raleigh whirls him around and pulls him to the ground, pointing his stick at him. He looks up at Mako and Stacker.

"4 points to zero" Mako said before she records on a paper pad in her arm.

Along with the two was the Monarch Team, except Chen. Rick and Sam were standing next to Mako, and Serizawa and Vivienne were standing next to Stacker. Rick was very interested in how pilots chose each other.

"So, this is how they do it. They whack each other with big sticks?" Rick asked, whispering to Mako. Mako nods.

"Well, it's more than that. It also determines if the two will have a good neural handshake in the Drift" Mako replies. Then, Rick nods, understanding.

Stacker nods and the next candidate runs up, whirling his stick at Raleigh, but Raleigh quickly blocks it, and within a few seconds, the second candidate is pinned under Raleigh with his stick on the candidate's neck.

"4 points to 1" Mako said. Then, Stacker nods and the third candidate comes forward. He whirls his stick around before holding it like a two-handed sword and Raleigh prepares for his next move.

He steps towards him before he charges. He tries to hit Raleigh, but Raleigh blocks his every move.

Then, catching him off guard, he puts his stick under the candidate's leg and flips him onto his back, pointing his stick at him. He had beaten all of the candidates.

"4 points to 2" Mako said.

"Okay, what?" Raleigh said.

"You don't like them?" Stacker questioned.

"I thought you selected them personally" Raleigh replied.

"Excuse me?" Mako said.

"Every time a match ends you make this little gesture like you're critical of their performance" Raleigh said.

"It's not their performance, it's yours. Your gambit" Mako replied, "You could have taken all of them two moves earlier".

"You think so?" Raleigh questioned.

"I know so" Mako replied.

Can we change this up? How about we give her a shot" Raleigh said before he pointed his stick at Mako.

Mako looked at Stacker, along with everyone else.

"No" Stacker replied, "We stick to the cadet list we have, ranger. Only candidates with Drift compatibility..."

"Which I have, Marshal" Mako interrupted.

"Mako, this is not only about a neural connection, it's also about a physical compatibility" Stacker replied.

"What's the matter, Marshal? Don't think your brightest can cut it in the ring with me?" Raleigh questioned.

Stacker gave it some thought before he made up his mind.

"Go" Stacker said.

Mako got undressed down to a tank top and sweat pants, just like Raleigh was wearing.

"Four strikes marks a win" Stacker said. Then, they walked to other sides of the battlefield.

"This shall be interesting" Sam said.

"Remember, it's about compatibility" Raleigh said, "It's a dialogue, not a fight. But I'm not gonna dial down my moves"

"Okay" Mako said, "Then neither will I". Raleigh could see determination in her face, which he liked, and he nodded.

"Who are you rooting for?" Rick asked.

"I'm thinking Raleigh's gonna win" Sam said.

"Well, then that means I'm for Mako" Rick said.

Mako went forward whirling her stick. Raleigh did the same, except his whirling was slower. He then held his stick up to his shoulder. They stayed in their battle positions for a second before Raleigh strikes. He holds the stick just above her head.

"One-zero" Raleigh said. But then, suddenly, Mako retaliated. She held her stick to his forehead.

"One-one" Mako replied.

"Get em', Raleigh" Sam cheered.

"Kick his ass, Mako" Rick cheered. Then, as Mako retreated her stick, Raleigh put his stick against her arm.

"Two-one. Concentrate" Raleigh said. Then, the two got into a fight before Mako held her stick to Raleigh's arm.

"Two-two" Mako said, "Better watch it". Then, after a second, they battled again, only to have Mako flip Raleigh and hold her stick to his neck.

"Three-two" Mako said.

"_Miss Mori, more control_" Stacker said in Japanese. Then, they fought again, putting up a good fight with each other before Raleigh flips Mako and holds his stick towards her.

She then gets back up. Then, they fight again, they're sticks clashing and them dodging. Then, Mako grabs Raleigh by his legs and flips him onto his back.

"Enough" Stacker said. The two then get to their feet and Mako bows.

"That was awesome!" Sam said.

"It was a very good fight" Rick said.

"I've seen what I need to see" Stacker said.

"Me too" Raleigh said, "She's my copilot".

"That's not going to work" Stacker said.

"Why not?" Raleigh questioned.

"Because I said so, Mr. Becket" Stacker said, "I made my decision. Report to the Shatterdome in two hours and find out who your copilot will be". Stacker then turns around and leaves and Mako follows.

"Still, that was an amazing fight" Sam said.

"Thanks" Raleigh replied. Raleigh then looks to see that Chuck was watching. He then turns and walks away. Mako soon leaves as well, along with the Monarch Team.

* * *

Later, Mako was finishing getting dressed when Raleigh appears.

"Mako" Raleigh said as she finished tying her shoe.

"What was all that about?" Raleigh questioned. "I mean I'm not crazy. You felt it, right? We are Drift compatible".

"Thank you for standing up for me" Mako said, "But there is nothing to talk about". Mako then turns to her room, but the door wouldn't open.

"That's my room" Raleigh said. Realizing her mistake, she heads to her actual room.

"Excuse me" Mako said and Raleigh stepped aside.

"I mean, come on. I thought you wanted to be a pilot" Raleigh said, "Mako, this is worth fighting for. We don't have to just obey him".

"It's not obedience, Mr. Becket. It's respect" Mako said before she headed for her room.

"Would you at least tell me what his problem is?" Raleigh questioned. However, she didn't respond and she shut the door to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, an elevator descended. Stacker stood in it, all alone, thinking. Then, suddenly, his nose starts bleeding. Droplets of blood fell on his left shoe.

He puts his finger to his nose and looks at the little droplet of blood on the tip of his finger. He then opens a metal container and takes a pill.

On a TV, a Mutavore attacks a city. Then, the TV shows riots breaking out in cities.

"_In the wake of the Sydney incident, which showed the in effective nature of the Wall of Life program, many are questioning the government's motives and wondering why the Jaeger Program has been discontinued. Riots have erupted along the coast lines of several Pan Pacific cities_" a news lady said.

"_We have now relocated millions of civilians and supplies 300 miles inland to the safe zones_" the American UN representative said.

"_Safe zones?_" the news lady asks, "_For the rich and powerful? What about the rest of us?_"

"_Yeah, answer the question_" a man said.

"_I believe the Wall of Life is still our best option at this time. And that's all I'm gonna say on the matter. Thank you_" the American UN representative finished.

Meanwhile, Raleigh opens his locker and puts on his sweatshirt as the TV in his room continues. He then walks over to his pictures on the wall and looks at the one of him and Yancy.

He touches it, remembering the loss of his brother as if it was only yesterday as that day haunted him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newt was ripping parts off of something. He then hooks up two pipes to a machine.

"Kaiju/Human Drift experiment, take one" Newt said into a recording device.

"The, uh... The brain segment is the frontal lobe. Um, chances are the segment's far too damaged to Drift with". He then plugs in a cord to the kaiju brain sample.

He then attaches a head piece of his head, types in something, and holds a swith with a big red button on it.

"Unscientific aside: Hermann, if you're listening to this, well, I'm either alive and I've proven what I've just done works in which case, "Ha, ha", I won, or I'm dead and I'd like you to know that it's all your fault. It really is. You know, you drove me to this. In which case, "ha", I also won. Sort of" Newt said, "I'm going in in three, two, one".

Then, he clicks the button and the Drift initiates. His memories and the Kaiju's mesh together. Then, he sees what he was looking for.

It shows a Knifehead, being put together by robotic arms, the same way they use to build a Jaeger. It then shows an assembly line of Kaiju, with some alien creatures overseeing the process.

Then, just as it began, it was over. Gottlieb had just walked in and he saw Newt on the floor shaking.

"Newton. Newton! What have you done?" Gottlieb said as he takes off the head piece.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh is packed up and ready to go for his Gypsy Danger test.

"Gipsy Danger neural test commencing in 20 minutes" a woman said over the comm. "Gipsy Danger neural test commencing in 20 minutes".

He exits his room and begins to walk down the hall. But then, he stops. He instead goes to Mako's door. He is about to knock, but he stops himself.

He's unaware that Mako is watching through the peep hole in her door. She backs away as she prepares for the knock. However, Raleigh doesn't and moves on.

Mako, however, was still waiting for a knock. Then, one came. She got up, a smile on her face, thinking it was Raleigh. However, when she opens the door, she is met with not Raleigh, but Stacker.

Mako's smile disappears as she is disappointed. Stacker bows and she bows back. "May I come in, Mako?" Stacker asks and Mako obliges. Stacker enters and checks out the room. Then, he turns to Mako.

"A long time ago, I made you a promise" Stacker said as he unwrapped a small red shoe from a piece of cloth. He then hands it to Mako.

"Get ready" Stacker said in Japanese and Mako was speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter, but this was a good stoping point. However, next chapter, we'll have some more action and information.**


	6. Gipsy's Trial Run: New Information

**GIPSY DANGER " TRIAL RUN"**

**08:00 HOURS**

People were hustling and bustling about as it was Gypsy Danger's "Trial Run", an important event to show off the new and improved Mark III Jaeger.

"These transmitters are non-operative" Tendo said to an engineer, "I need them replaced".

Meanwhile, in Gipsy's head, Raleigh waited for his new co-pilot. He was disappointed it wouldn't be Mako, but he would have to deal with.

"Setting harness for test mode. Waiting for second pilot" Raleigh said into his comm.

"Two pilots on board" Gipsy'd AI said

"I'm gonna take this side if you don't mind. My left arm's kind of shot." Raleigh said as the pilot entered.

"Sure" a female voice said. Raleigh recognized it. He looked and it was Mako, wearing pilot armor suit. Raleigh couldn't help but smile.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Mako asked.

"No point" Raleigh replied, "In five minutes you're gonna be inside my head. You look good". Mako then smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacker had just enter the control room, followed by the Monarch Team and Herc. This time, Chen was with them.

"Oh, I can't wait" Rick said, "I've always wanted to see a Jaeger up close".

"Seeing how old you are, good to know there is still a child in you" Sam joked. Rick then shot him a glare.

"Pilots on board and ready to connect" Gipsy's AI said.

"Prepare neural handshake" Stacker said.

"Initiating neural handshake" Tendo said.

Catwalks moved to the side as Gipsy was revealed in her full glory. Her engine roared to life. Her turbine spun in her chest and her lights turned on. Raleigh and Mako were all suited up

"Okay. We're not in the simulator now, Mako" Raleigh reminded Mako, "Remember, don't chase the rabbit. Random Access Brain Impulse triggers memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out. Stay in the Drift. The Drift is silence"

"Neural interface Drift initiated" Gipsy's AI said. Then, the Drift came. Mako's and Raleigh's memories meshed together. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over, and reality came back.

Mako lurched back as she came back, but held it together.

"Right hemisphere calibrated. Left hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the Jaeger" Gipsy's AI said. Now being connected with Gipsy, they got into a fighting stance and Gipsy copied their movement.

Together, the 3...were 1. It felt good to Raleigh to be back with Gipsy again. It was like being reunited with a long, lost friend again.

"Okay, Gipsy. Lining up nicely." Tendo said.

"Awesome" Rick said in awe.

"Better get ready" Tendo said.

"Pilot to Jaeger connection complete" Gipsy's AI said.

"Marshal! Marshal! I need to talk to you" shouted a voice. They all turned to see Gottlieb.

"Not now, Mr. Gottlieb" Stacker said. "I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me."

"Newton created a neural bridge from garbage and drifted with a Kaiju" Gottlieb said. That immediately caught everyone's attention.

"He did what?" Serizawa said.

* * *

Newt raised his arm to take a drink of water, his entire body shaking, his nose bleeding, and eyes bloodshot. Then, Stacker, Gottlieb, and the Monarch Team.

"I found him prone and he's sort of dazed. I don't exactly know what to do" Gottlieb said.

"I told you it would work" Newt said.

"Yes, you did" Stacker said.

"Well, what'd you see?" Rick asked.

"It was only a fragment of a brain, so really all I was able to get was, like a series of, uh, images or impressions" Newt said.

"You do research on Kaiju anatomy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's, uh, kind of my thing" Newt replied, "So anyways, like I was saying, it was like when you blink your eyes over and over and over again all you really see are, like, frames. It was emotion".

"Newton, Newton. Okay, Newton. Newton, look at me" Stacker said, calmly, "Now I want you to take your time..."

"And be very specific" Serizawa said, finishing his sentence.

"Okay. Okay" Newt said and he took a moment to think. "Well, I don't feel like they're just following some sort of animalistic urge you know, just hunting and gathering. And I think they're attacking us under orders.

"That's impossible" Gottlieb said.

"Is that impossible?" Newt replied.

"It's impossible" Gottlieb said.

"Why don't you drift with a Kaiju!?" Newt yelled at Gottlieb, having enough of him.

"You! Shut up!" Stacker yelled at Gottlieb, having enough of it and Gottlieb shut his mouth. "You, keep talking" Stacker said.

"These beings" Newt continued, "These masters, they're colonists. They overtake worlds. They just consume them and then they move on to the next. And they've been here before in sort of a trial run. It was the dinosaurs. But the atmosphere wasn't conducive, right? So they waited it out. And they waited it out. And now with ozone depletion, and carbon monoxide, polluted waters...well, we've practically terraformed it for them. Because now they're coming back, and it's perfect. See, the first wave, that was just the hounds. Categories 1 through 4, it was nothing. Their sole purpose was to aim for the populated areas and to take out the vermin: Us! The second wave, that is the exterminators. And they will finish the job. And then, the new tenants, will take possession".

Stacker took all of this in, along with the Monarch Team.

"See, the reason that I found the identical DNA in the two separate Kaiju organs is because they are grown!" Newt said.

"Newton, I need you to do it again" Stacker said.

"No, we need you to do it again" Serizawa said.

"Yes, we need more information" Vivienne said.

"We could be embracing the end of the world as we know it" Sam said.

"I can't do it again" Newt said, "I mean, not unless you have a fresh Kaiju brain lying around". He looked at everyone, but Stacker didn't budge. "Do you?" Newt asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gipsy was still doing her trial run. She then smashed her fists together and everyone clapped. Up in the control room, Herc was overseeing it all, and he was joined by Chuck.

"Pretty impressive" Herc said.

"Yeah, he remembers how to turn it on" Chuck said.

"Oi, show some respect" Herc said. "When his brother died, he survived a Kaiju attack that tore his Jaeger apart. I've known one other pilot that's survived a Kaiju attack"

"Yeah, he survived all because one of those Titan things killed that thing for him, and he was too much of a wimp to put up a good fight" Chuck said and Herc glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacker was with Newt and the Monarch Team.

"Now, there are certain individuals whose business is the preservation and exploitation of Kaiju remains" Stacker said as he put in an advanced tape into a super computer and a holographic screen appeared.

Gottlieb typed in the information.

"Uh, yeah, right, um, black market dealers, right?" Newt said.

"Yep. They're in and out in a matter of hours. They neutralize the acidic factor of the blood and they harvest what they need" Stacker said.

On the holographic screen, building materials and consturction equioment moved about a dead kaiju, and within seconds, it was stripped to the bone. But, it was just fast forwarded. The real time frame it takes is a couple of hours.

"So, it's like how people in olden times used Titan remains for survival" Rick said.

"Except it's used for money" Chen said.

"Right" Rick replied.

Then, the video pauses with the Kaiju almost cleared out and a man stands in front of where the camera would be.

"Now, this guy, this is Hannibal Chau. He runs the Kaiju black market here in Asia. When our funding ran out we turned to him for help and in return I gave him exclusive rights to all Kaiju remains in the region".

"You did that?" Gottlieb asked.

"Last days of war, gentlemen. Go to the corner of Fong and Tull. Show them that card. Look for that symbol" Stacker said, as it was a symbol of an eagle, "And a word to the wise, do not trust him".

* * *

Back with Gipsy's trial run, it was going smoothly. She then enters another fight stance.

"Calibration complete" Gipsy's AI said.

Raleigh then looked over to Mako, but instead of seeing Mako, he saw Yancy and himself.

"_The hull! It went through the hull!_" Raleigh said.

"_Raleigh, listen __to me! You need..._" Yancy said before the roof was ripped off and Yancy was thrown off into the night. It was just a memory, but it effected Raleigh and Mako as their neural handshake began to lose control.

"Pilot out of alignment" Gipsy's AI said.

"Both out of alignment" Tendo said.

"Both of them?" Herc asked.

"Both of them" Tendo replied.

"Gipsy, Gipsy! You're out of alignment!" Tendo said through the comm, "_You are both out of alignment_".

"I'm okay. Just let me control it" Raleigh said.

"Out of alignment. Code red" Gipsy's AI said.

"_You're stabilizing. But Mako is way out_" Tendo said, "She's starting to chase the rabbit!"

"Mako, don't get stuck in a memory" Raleigh said, "Stay with me. Stay in the now. Don't engage in a memory. Mako. Mako! Listen to me. Mako?"

But, no matter how hard Raleigh tried, he couldn't get her to snap out of it and back into reality.

* * *

A young Mako walks through the streets of a destroyed city. In the distance, an alarm goes off. She sobbs as she's all alone. She carries her right shoe in her hand.

Then, suddenly, from overhead, fighter jets fly in, firing at something behind her. A groaning roar is heard as a giant claw swipes a jet out of the air as it explodes.

Then, another jet hits the other claw as it was raised up. Then, the owner of the two claws is revealed. It was a giant crab Kaiju named Onibaba.

The creature has 2 hornlike protrusions above its head and 4 glowing eyes. Onibaba looks down at the little girl before letting out a shrieking roar.

Young Mako runs for her life as Onibaba smashes against a building, causing it to crumble. The Kaiju wades through the buildings, trying to reach Mako. Mako cries out in terror as she runs.

She then runs into an allyway as cars fly through the air behind her. She then hides behind a dumpster. Raleigh is also there. He sees Mako hiding behind the dumpster.

"Mako, this is just a memory. None of this is real" Raleigh said. Then, stomping is heard. Mako looks out as one of Onibaba's legs come into view.

Then, seeing Mako, the Kaiju roars and tries to get her. Mako screams and holds out her hands.

* * *

In real life, Mako holds out her hand as it triggers for Gipsy's plasma cannon to activate.

"Weapons system engaged" Gipsy's AI said, "Plasma cannon powering up".

"Oh, no" Tendo said coldly as on the screen, it said, "CANNON LOADING".

Then, Gipsy's right arm transformed into the plasma cannon. Everyone grew anxious as it began charging.

"Weapon system engaged! Go to fail-safe!" Tendo shouted.

"Fail-safe not responding. There's a problem with the neural blocker! Her connection's way too strong!" an operator said. Tendo tried pushing a red button, but it didn't work.

"Fully charged" Gipsy's AI said.

"Everybody out of here, now!" Tendo shouted in Cantonese, "Everybody out of here, now!"

* * *

Back in the memory, Raleigh is still trying to convince Mako to snap out of it.

"Mako!" Raleigh said, "Mako, listen to me. This is just a memory. None of it is real"

Onibaba tries to reach in and grab Mako, but fails to do so as it was too tight.

* * *

"The power line! The power line!" Herc shouted, "Get the main power line!". Tendo tried to pull the plug, but he was struggling.

* * *

Back in the memory, Mako and Raleigh faced Onibaba. But then, the sky begins to glow. Mako and Raleigh look up and so does Onibaba.

The glowing grows and pulsates before something breaks through the clouds. It was a giant moth. Raleigh recognized it. It was one of the Titans: Titanus Mosura, or Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters.

Mothra screeches aggressively coming at Onibaba. Mako and Raleigh watch as Mothra shoots a web from her abdomen. The web pins Onibaba against a building. Onibaba struggles to break free.

Mothra screeches out as she circles around. Then, she lands on top of a building as the Onibaba breaks free. The Onibaba faces its new opponent. Mothra spreads her wings and shrieks.

Onibaba responds with a shrieking roar. The Onibaba charges, smashing through the building Mothra is perched on. Mothra takes to the sky again, flying high into the air. Onibaba looks up at Mothra.

Mothra shrieks before she dives towards her opponent. Mothra collides with Onibaba into the side of a building. Mothra then flies back into the air. Onibaba swats its claws at Mothra, but misses.

Then, Mothra's antennae begin to glow before two laser beams shoot forth from her antennae.

The beams scorch the shell of Onibaba as it roars in pain and dust is stirred up as it collapses against the building from the blast. Mothra then lands on another building, letting out a screech in victory.

Mako and Raleigh come out from their allyway hiding place then looks up at her. Mothra then looks down at Mako. Even though Raleigh's not in the dream, it feels like she's looking at him.

Mako couldn't help but feel satisfaction as Mothra had a caring appearance. Raleigh felt the same way as well. But then, all of a sudden, a chunk of building is thrown from the dust.

Mothra luckily dodges, but however doesn't dodge a second one. It hits Mothra and Mothra falls to the rubble with a shriek in agony. Onibaba appears from the rubble with a shrieking victory roar.

Then, its attention is turned back to Mako. Onibaba roars and Mako and Raleigh retreat back to their hiding place as Onibaba reaches after them. But then, from above, a Jaeger is transported overhead.

Then a deep horn is heard as Onibaba is pulled back. The commotion causes Mako to turn around and cover her ears. The commotion was loud as Onibaba and the Jaeger fought.

* * *

Back in reality, Stacker has just arrived on the scene.

"Take them offline!" Stacker shouts, "Take them offline!"

Finally, after much struggling, Tendo manages to pull the plug.

"I just did" he replied. Then, Gipsy's arm slowly lowers and the plasma cannon powers down.

"Weapon system disengaged." Gipsy's AI said.

"Mako!" Raleigh said. He quickly takes off his helmet and rushes over to her. He catches her just as she falls into his arms. He comforts her as she snaps back into reality.

"It's okay. It's okay" he said. Her expression was like she had just seen a ghost.

"Neural bridge exercise in valid" Gipsy's AI said, "Drift sequence terminated".

Stacker and everyone else lowered their heads in relief.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it! Raleigh wasn't the only one who witnessed a Titan before. Mako saw Mothra. **

**Next chapter, or the chapter after, the Big G is right around the corner. Along with one more Titan who will appear in this story. **

**Stay tuned for more! See you all next time. Until then, Dinopony2580 out.**


	7. Chuck vs Raleigh: A Secret Past

**THE BONE SLUMS**

**HONG KONG**

Meanwhile, in the raining weather, Newt was searching for this Hannibal Chau. All he was given was a red card with an invisible ink symbol on it of a Kaiju head.

He looks at it again with his flashlight. He looks around and sees the ribs of what was a Kaiju. Seeing them gave him an idea.

He checked a nearby sign with his flashligh and he found the same kaiju head with an arrow pointing towards the Kaiju ribs.

"Hello." Newt said to himself as he found the symbol.

He then followed the arrow. He soon ran up some stairs to a balcony. He looked around, but saw nothing.

Then, he checked a nearby pillar with his flashlight, and on it was the Kaiju head. Immediately, he enters the building and looked around. A man blocks the door behind him.

"Pss, pss" a voice whispers. Newt turns to see the shop's clerk.

"You looking for some Kaiju bone powder?" the clerk asked.

"Some...? Some bone...? Some bone powder?" Newt wondered, "Uh, no, why would I want that?".

"Male potency" the clerk said, and he did a gesture to where is would make you more buff, almost like steroids, "I take it myself".

"I see. Uh, no, thank you" Newt said, "I'm looking for Hannibal Chau". The clerk made a gesture and the man at the door locked it.

"Come" the clerk said.

He then walks over to a shelf with a bunch of specimens on it. He reaches behind it and clicks a button.

"You want Chau, huh?" the clerk asks as the shelf split apart, revealing more shelves, "Good luck".

The shelves split apart, opening the gateway to a completely different room.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God," Newt said, "This place is heaven!"

All around him were Kaiju specimens, with scientists and specialists working on them.

"That's a lymph gland from a Category 2!" Newt said, pointing to a specimen in an ammonia tank. "

And what are you working on here? Is this a cuticle? In mint condition?" Newt said, suggesting to what looks like a piece of armor.

"Is that a Kaiju skin parasite? I've never seen them alive before!" Newt said, gesturing to an arthropod like creature, almost like a giant tick or flea, "They usually die as soon as the Kaiju falls! I thought you couldn't keep them alive!".

"You can if you soak them in ammonia" a voice said. Newt looked as an elderly man with weird looking glasses, golden rings on his shoes, and a red suit and gold tie turned.

"What do you want" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Hannibal Chau. I was told he was here" Newt said, showing the man the card.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked.

"I really can't say" Newt said.

It was a moment of them staring at each other when the man pulls out a flip knife and shoves it up Newt's nose. Newt yells in pain.

"Stacker Pentecost sent me!" Newt said and the man yanked it out of his nose. Newt jumped around in pain. Then, the man flipped the knife and put it away.

"Oh, that's great. That's real great" Newt said, not appreciating what the man did to him, "So I take it you're Hannibal Chau, right?"

"You like the name?" Hannibal asked. "I took it from my favorite historical character and my second-favorite Szechuan restaurant in Brooklyn. Now tell me what you want before I gut you like a pig and feed you to the skin louse".

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Shatterdome, Herc, Chuck, and Stacker were in the room discussing the whole matter on Mako and Raleigh's failed Gipsy Danger test.

Raleigh and Mako patiently wait outside, along with the Monarch Team. They also saw the whole thing, but from a different part of the Shatterdome.

"She can't control her Drift, and he went out of phase first!" Chuck said.

"We all know what happened" Stacker said.

"We can't afford mistakes" Chuck said, "The Kaiju keep evolving, they keep kicking our asses! He's a has-been, she's a rookie. I don't want them protecting my bomb run, sir". Then Chuck walks out.

"You need to watch your tone, Mr. Hansen" Stacker said from the room.

"Hey, stay there" Herc said, "Give me a moment". Then, he closed the door. Chuck then turns to the 7.

"You all are a god damn disgrace" Chuck said.

"Wait, what did we do?" Sam asked.

"You two are gonna get us all killed, and you all tell us there's more monsters we have to deal with"

"Did you not here a word we said" Rick questioned.

"They are benevolent. Only if you attack them, they'll attack you" Vivienne said.

"Also, this world belongs to them. They were here before us. They are the ones that keep balance, and order, in nature" Serizawa said.

"I don't give a fuck!" Chuck said, "I don't like 'em. They may be friends to you, but to me, they're just more threats. Mankind shouldn't even know that things like them exist. Man is at the top. We do the dirty work so that people aren't afraid of things like them! And, when all this is over, I'm going to find every last one, and kill them all". The Monarch Team was totally offended by Chuck's comment.

Then, Chuck turns to Raleigh and Mako.

"And here's the thing, Raleigh" Chuck said, "I want to come back from this mission because I quite like my life". Then, he flicks Raleigh in the chest.

"So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing you're good at" Chuck said.

"Stop! Now!" Mako said, but Raleigh held her back.

"Yeah, that's right. You just hold back your little girlfriend. One of you bitches needs a leash" Chuck said. Then, that did and Raleigh socked Chuck in the face before landing another punch. Chuck punches back.

Then, Raleigh tries to knock Chuck in the head, but Chuck blocks. Then, Raleigh hits Chuck in the neck, knocks aside his leg, and sucker punches him in the side of the face, causing him to spit out blood.

A crowd now starts to form.

"Apologize to her" Raleigh said

"Screw you" Chuck said before he charged. He swung, but Raleigh ducked. Raleigh then punched him in the ribs, then across the face, before throwing him into a wall.

Raleigh goes for another punch, but Chuck blocks before he rams into Raleigh, charging Raleigh into the opposite wall.

He punches Raleigh in the ribs twice, but Raleigh locks his arm and twists it before throwing Chuck into some pipes. On impact, Chuck breaks the pipes, causing steam to fly out.

Chuck yells in pain, but he quickly recovers as he's fueled with adrenaline.

"I said, 'Apologize to her'" Raleigh said. Then, Chuck was about to charge again when, suddenly, Serizawa grips Chuck's shoulder in a nerve-pinch. Chuck yells in pain before he falls to the ground.

Everyone was impressed by that. Then, Herc and Stacker came out.

"What's going on?" Herc asked.

"Sir, Raleigh and Chuck got into a fight because he insulted us" Sam said. Chuck lifted up his head, but found he couldn't move. He then looked at Serizawa.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Chuck demanded.

"Nerve-pinch techinque. Learned it in a Marshal Arts class" Serizawa replied, "It only lasts a few seconds".

Then, Serizawa leans down and gave Chuck a sort of angry death stare before he lowers down to Chuck's ear and whispered threateningly in Japanese, "_If you ever decide to push the alpha off the column, then you'll suffer the wrath of the loyal ones. Consider this your one and only warning, selfish brat_".

Serizawa backed away as Chuck had a confused and scared look on his face.

"Becket, Mori, into my office" Stacker said.

"No, we aren't finished! And I'm sewing you for an 'unprovoked attack'" Chuck said as he got up from the paralyzation wearing off.

"No, this is over!" Herc said, blocking him, "You're a ranger, for Christ sake. Why don't you start acting like one? And as far as I'm concerned, you deserved that". Chuck then marched off, angrily.

Herc then looked back to Stacker before he entered his office. Then, he saw the Monarch Team walking away.

"Hey!" he shouted and the Monarch Team turned back.

"Thank you for giving my son a piece of your mind" Herc said. Serizawa smiled and bowed to him before they continued on.

* * *

"I went out of phase first. It was my mistake" Raleigh tried to explain to Stacker.

"No" Stacker said, "It was my mistake. I should have never let you two in the same machine".

"So, what you're grounding us?"

"Not you" Stacker said. He then looks to Mako. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Permission to be dismissed, sir" she said, shakily, holding back her tears. Stacker paused for a moment, feeling bad for Mako.

"Permission granted, Miss Mori" Stacker said. She then bows before she exits the room.

"Mako" Raleigh said. She looked back, but didn't stop.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Raleigh questioned, "She is the strongest candidate by far. What other options do we have? Huh? Tell me!

"Do not let my calm demeanor fool you, RANGER!" Stacker said, raising his voice, "Now is not a good moment for your insubordination! Mako is too inexperienced to rein in her memories during combat". Stacker then began to walk out

"That's not why you grounded her" Raleigh said. Stacker stopped to hearing this. "I was in her memories. I saw everything" Raleigh continued.

"I don't care what you think you saw" Stacker said.

* * *

Young Mako continues to cover her ears from the rampaging fight behind her. Then, just as soon as it began, it was over. Mako uncovers her ears and slowly makes her way to the street.

She picks up her shoe along the way. She peeks out, checking if the coast is clear. She slowly makes her way out into the middle of the street.

As she walked, she looked to her right to see the corpse of Onibaba with a huge gash in its belly. Then, she hears mechanical sounds. She looks to her right and sees a Jaeger standing in the sunlight.

At the top of the Jaeger's head, a hatch opens and one of the pilots climbs out. Behind Mako, Raleigh watches the whole thing. The pilot removes his helmet, revealing a younger Stacker.

Stacker looks down at Mako and smiles and Mako smiles back. But then, movement was heard. Mako and Stacker look as Mothra climbs over Onibaba's carcass. She screeches, spreading her wings.

They then begin to glow from luminescent cells in her wings. Then, she makes her way down to Mako and Mako walks towards the larger creature.

She shows that she's not a threat by being gentle and remaining calm. Mako and Mothra then come into close quarters with each other.

Mako then holds her hand out and touches Mothra's head, feeling her soft fur. Mothra replies with a purr-like sound. Mako couldn't help but smile as this was her savior and an amazing, gentle creature.

Stacker couldn't help but smile either. Then, Mothra backs away and spreads her wings as they glow again.

She then looks up to Stacker before she lets out a screeching roar before she takes to the air and disappears among the clouds.

Then, Mako and Stacker locked eyes with each other again as their smiles were even greater than before.

* * *

"I know what she means to you. I saw it!" Raleigh said, understanding his guardial connection with Mako, "Also, I know that I'm not the only one here who saw a Titan before now".

However, Stacker doesn't want to listen anymore. So, he exits the room.

"Hey! Hey!" Raleigh called.

"This conversation is over" Stacker said back.

"Marshal. Marshal, can we just talk about this for one second?" Raleigh asked, but Stacker still didn't listen. Raleigh ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him, which Stacker didn't appreciate. They looked at each other for a minute before he walked over to the elevator keypad and pressed it.

"You rescued her. You raised her" Raleigh said, "You're not protecting her, now. You are holding her back".

"One: Don't you ever touch me again. Two: Don't you ever touch me again", Stacker said, "Now, you have no idea who the hell I am or where I've come from and I'm not about to tell you my whole life story. All I need to be to you and everybody on this dome is a fixed point. The last man standing. I do not need your sympathy or your admiration. All I need is your compliance and your fighting skills. And if I can't get that then you can go back to the wall that I found you crawling on. Do I make myself clear?". He finished, but Raleigh didn't comply. Then, he leaned his ear forward with two fingers to his ear.

"Yes, sir" Raleigh finally said.

"Good" Stacker said. Then, he entered the elevator and they looked at each other one last time before the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it. The next chapter or so, we're gonna get some action...and the Big G himself, along with one more Titan. **

**Stay tuned, and I'll see you all next time. Dinopony2580 out.**


	8. Battle for Hong Kong Part 1

Raleigh grabbed a juicebox from the fridge. He looked behind him as the Wei Tang triplets were talking about him.

He then walked down the steps to sit when the whole cafeteria went silent and all eyes fell onto him. Then, he looked to the right just as Mako entered the cafeteria. They locked eyes with each other.

* * *

Later, they were sitting together in front of Gipsy as she was still being worked on.

"I'm sorry" Raleigh said, apologizing to her, "I should've warned you. First Drifts are rough. But you weren't just tapping into my memories, you were tapping into my brother's, too. When Yancy was taken, we were still connected. I felt his fear, his pain, his helplessness and then...he was gone".

"I felt it. I know" Mako said.

"You know, you live in someone else's head for so long, the hardest part to deal with is the silence" Raleigh said, "To let someone else in, to really connect you have to trust them. And today the Drift was strong".

Raleigh and Mako smiled at each other, knowing all is forgiven. Then, they heard clanging and looked as one of Gipsy's chest plates was being removed.

"Her heart" Mako said, "When's the last time you saw it?".

"Not in a long time" Raleigh said. And the two watched Gipsy as engineers continued to work on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tendo was carrying back four cups of copy and a bagel in his mouth.

"Movement in the Breach" the AI said, "Double event. Two signatures. Dilation indicator, Category 4". Two seismographs were going crazy.

Tendo paused as his heart raced in fear. He slowly turned towards the screen showing the Breach.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep under the Pacific Ocean, an arm rises out of the orange portal as the electricity around the portal goes crazy. Then, the Kaiju's head rises out of the Breach and roars.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone gathers to hear the news.

"Breach was exposed at 2300 hours" Tendo said. "We have two signatures both Category 4s. Code names: Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour".

"Evacuate the city. Shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge right now" Stacker said, and immediately, everyone went to work.

"Crimson Typhoon, Chemo Alpha, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile" Stacker said, "Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option".

"Yes, sir!" Chuck and Herc both said.

"You two" Stacker said, gesturing to Mako and Raleigh, "You stay put. Let's go!".

* * *

Crimson Typhoon exited its hanger with it being airlifted by helicopters. The Jaeger was then brought over the bay, along with Cherno Alpha. Alongside them, Striker walked through the bay.

"Loccent, Striker's got the ball and we're on the roll" Chuck said.

"Loccent near positions and awaiting your orders" Herc said.

"Remain in the miracle mile. Engage at your discretion" Stacker said through their radios, "Guys, keep your eyes open. These Category 4s are the biggest we've ever seen, both in size and weight".

"Cherno Alpha, reaching target zone. Disengaging transport" Aleksis said. She and her partner had goggles of sort over their eyes. Then, the choppers dropped Cherno, along with Crimson, into the water. Cherno raised up as its armor switched into place and it got all situated before the Jaeger's foghorn blared.

"Cherno Alpha in position. Miracle mile" Aleksis said, "Cherno Alpha holding the coastline. Beacon is on". Both Jaegers patrolled the area, waiting for the Kaiju.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong, Newt was still with Hannibal. They both watched as these religious people entered the skull of the fallen Kaiju.

"Look at them. They believe the Kaiju were sent from heaven" Hannibal said, "That the gods are expressing their displeasure with our behavior. The silly bastards".

"And what do you believe?" Newt asked.

"Well" Hannibal said, "I believe that Kaiju bone powder is 500 bucks a pound. What do you want?".

"I need to access a Kaiju brain. Completely intact" Newt said.

"No, no. The skull plate is so dense that by the time you drill into it..." Hannibal said.

"The brain's rotted away" Newt finished for him, "But I'm talking about the secondary brain. Now we both know that the Kaiju are so large they need two brains to move around, like a dinosaur. I want to get my hands on that".

"Mm. What the hell do you want a secondary brain for, anyway?" Hannibal questioned, "I mean, every part of the Kaiju sells. Cartilage, spleen, liver. Even the crap! One cubic meter of crap has enough phosphorous in it to fertilize a whole field! But the brain...too much ammonia. So, what's the deal, little fella?".

"Well, that's classified. So I couldn't tell you. Even if I wanted to. But it is pretty cool. So I might tell you. I'm gonna tell you. I figured out how to Drift with a Kaiju.

"Are you funning me, son?"

"It's fascinating how their minds work. Every single Kaiju his mind's connected. The species has, like...like a hive mind" Newt said.

But then, Hannibal grabs Newt's face and pulls his eye lid down, looking into Newt's eye while thunder rumbled.

"Holy jeez" Hannibal said, "You've gone and done it, haven't you?"

"I did it a little bit, yeah" Newt replied. Hannibal then forcefully pushed Newt's face away.

"You goddamn moron" Hannibal said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherno and Crimson were still awaiting for the Kaiju to appear. But then, on Crimson's right, movement was seen as a Kaiju's back rose from the water and then submerged, like a shark as it swam by.

"_Movement on the right_" one of the Wei Tang brother's said in Mandarin.

"_3 o'clock_" another one said. Crimson Typhoon looked to the right, but saw nothing. He looked around when, suddenly, something erupts out from beneath the water as the Kaiju roars.

The Kaiju then twirls around, smashing its tail into Crimson. Crimson is lauched back before he hits the water. Then, he shakes his head and gets to his feet to face the Kaiju, code named Otachi.

She is quadrupedal, having two horns on her head. Her tail ends in a claw. Fringelike spikes run down her back, and she has a throat pouch.

Bioluminescent spots line the sides of her body and bioluminescent stripes are on her belly. Her front limbs are spread our like that of a crocodile and two extensions run past her claws, almost like arm blades.

Her back legs are under her body, like that of a dinosaur. her front legs have 4 digits, 3 clawed finger and one clawed thumb. her back legs, however, have three clawed toes.

As Crimson gets to his feet, Otachi roars.

"_Thundercloud formation_" the third Wei Tang brother said. Then, the Jaeger's arms transform as all 3 hands become buzzsaw-like blades. Crimson gets into battle stance before Otachi charges.

Then, Crimson waves his arms, slicing Otachi's hide. But, the onslaught stops as Otachi grabs Crimson's front right arm in her left claw and crushes the buzzsaw.

She grabs the left arm in her right claw and they have a shoving match. But then, Crimson activates his rockets, going up into the air. His chassis turns as his legs face the other way.

Then, he brings himself back down before throwing Otachi over his head. Otachi flies through the air before she crashes down into the water.

She quickly recovers and faces Crimson again, but she is then interrupted by a low blaring foghorn. She turns to see Cherno rushing at her. Cherno uses his her elbow and pushes Otachi under the waves.

She wrestles the Kaiju's neck under her arm before she punches Otachi in the face. Then, she sucker punches Otachi. She begins an onslaught of punches. Aleksis speaks in Russian as they deliver the punches.

But then, Otachi slams her tail into Cherno, knocking Cherno back into the water.

From the coastline, Striker watches helplessly. Then, Herc makes the decision.

"Loccent! Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble. We're moving in!" Herc said through his radio.

"You are to hold your ground" Stacker said, "Do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb. Do you copy?"

Back with the fight, Cherno begins to rise to her feet. Crimson charges towards Otachi, but Otachi then slams her tail against Crimson's head. Suddenly, her tail comes back around and grabs Crimson's head like a claw.

"Jesus, we can't just sit here and watch them die. Come on!" Chuck said.

"Screw this. Loccent, we're moving in now!" Herc said.

Stacker was worried that they might lose Striker, but he still had some hope. Then, he looked back to Mako and Raleigh.

Back with the fight, Crimson struggles to break free from the claw's grasp. But, it was no use. The claw closed in fully, destroying Crimson's head and killing the Wei Tang brothers.

Then, the claw rips off Crimson's head and throws it away while Crimson falls back into the water. With one down, Otachi turns her attention to Cherno.

"_Typhoon is gone_" Sasha said in Russian.

"_Let's get this bastard_" Aleksis said in Russian.

Cherno blares her horn as she bangs her fists together, showing she's ready for a fight. However, Otachi has other plans.

All of a sudden, as Cherno charges, Otachi's bottom jaw splits open and her throat pouch expands before a stream of blue acid shoots from her mouth.

Cherno ready's for a punch just as the acid strikes the Jaeger's head. It then begins to melt away Cherno's bucket-like head.

"Cherno Alpha has been hit with some type of acid!" Aleksis said.

"Come on!" Chuck said and Striker began to move towards they're position.

"Hull has been compromised. We need backup immediately!" Aleksis said.

"Just hold on, Cherno! We're on our way!" Chuck said.

Then, Otachi charges, grabbing Cherno's right fist in her mouth. Cherno punches Otachi with her left fist, trying to get her to let go, but it does nothing.

Striker hurries as fast as her legs can carry her to help Cherno. But then, suddenly, from behind Cherno, another Kaiju erupts out from beneath the waves. It lunges forward, landing on Cherno.

It grabs Cherno's head, pulling the Jaeger back, before smashing its right fist down hard on Cherno's head. This was the second Kaiju, code named Leatherback.

He has the body form of that of a gorilla, but more reptilian. He has large, plate-like structures on his shoulders. Two plates are on the back of his head that protect bioluminescent tentacle-like structures.

He has 6 eyes. His finger lay out is the same as Otachi's, 4 digits on the front limbs, 3 fingers and a thumb, and 3 toes on the back limbs. However, unlike Otachi, he lacks a tail.

His front fists are covered in small spikes, with a spike on each elbow.

Otachi watches as Leatherback takes care of Cherno for her. But then, she disappears under the water.

"_Water is reaching the reactor!_" Aleksis said in Russian.

Leatherback continues to rip apart Cherno.

Meanwhile, Otachi erupts from the water, lunging at Striker. However, Striker is prepared and she lands a punch to Otachi's face while also punchin her down into the water.

Otachi lunges again, but Striker grabs her by her head and punches her multiple times.

"Our power move! Yeah!" Chuck said.

Striker then punches her again as she's knocked back into the water before Striker delivers an uppercut, knocking her back again and up into the air.

Meanwhile, Leatherback slams his fist down on Cherno again. Then, he pushes her back into the water. Water floods the inside of her as Aleksis and Sasha scream. Leatherback continues pummeling her.

But then, Leatherback grabs the cockpit to Cherno and twists as an explosion is seen underwater.

* * *

Back at the Shatterdome, Tendo just got the report. "We just lost Chemo, sir" Tendo said and Stacker grits his teeth before slamming down on the desk. Raleigh and Mako just wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Striker continues to pummel Otachi. She grabs Otachi by the head before punching her in the face. She collapses to the water, but Striker punches her down into the water.

Then, Striker grips Otachi's back as she roars in pain. Then, Striker, using all of her might, lifts Otachi over her head, Otachi struggling to break free from her grasp, before throwing her.

Otachi is launched through the air before she collapses to the water. However, she soon recovers as she's not giving up that easily.

"Engaging air missiles!" Herc said before the yell as Striker's chest opens and the 6 barreled cannon comes forth. However, Leatherback refuses to let that happen.

He sees it and he roars as energy flows through his body up to a structure on his back before he releases that energy in an EMP attack.

The wave of energy flows across, effecting everything electrical in its path, including Striker. Herc and Chuck yell in pain as the impulse flows through their bodies and Striker shuts down, standing lifelessly.

The EMP travels far enough to reach the Shatterdome and everything shuts down.

"What's going on? What happened?" Gottlieb asked

"The blast. It jumbled all the Jaegers' electrical circuits"

"What the hell was that?" Chuck asked, "I've never seen that before".

"Loccent!" Herc said into the radio, but no one responded.

"They're adapting. This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon!" Gottlieb said.

"Well, shit" Rick said.

"Get me Striker" Stacker said.

"Nothing, sir. The Mark 5's digital's fried" Tendo said, "It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaegers, they're digital!

"Not all of them, marshal" Raleigh said, "Gipsy's analog. Nuclear". Stacker knew at that moment, he had no other choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otachi, knowing that all the Jaeger's are down, begins to head towards Hong Kong City. Leatherback will stay behind and keep an eye on Striker.

However, what these two Kaijus don't know is that they will have some new, uninvited guests to finish them off.

* * *

"We got two Kaijus. We gotta get out. This way" the clerk said to Hannibal.

"Hang on a second. Excuse me. What's going on?" Newt asked.

"There are two goddamn Kaiju headed straight for Hong Kong City" Hannibal replied.

"No, that's not possible. There's never been two before" Newt said.

"Well, maybe that's because nobody ever Drifted with one before, eh? Genius!" Hannibal said, "When Jaeger pilots Drift, it's a two-way street. A bridge, right? It sets up a connection. Both ways!".

Then, Hannibal pushes Newt back against a group of Hannibal's workers. "'A hive mentality,' you said! Maybe those Kaiju are trying to find you".

"What're we gonna do?" Newt asked.

"I'm gonna wait out this shitstorm in my own private Kaiju bunker. But you are going to a public refuge. I tried it once" Hannibal said before he pulled off his glasses, showing a scar across his left eye, "Once. Now get the hell out of here".

Then, cocking was heard as Hannibal's workers all pointed pistols at Newt.

* * *

**Author's Note: (I added a few things in that I forgot to add in). Next chapter, you'll get the thing you've all been waiting for...the Big G himself, along with one of his allies. Although, I'm not gonna spoil who it is. Stay tuned. Till next time, Dinopony2580 out.**


	9. Battle for Hong Kong Part 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment and say that you all be careful now. That GD coronavirus is spreading like wildfire. **

**It's also a bunch of BS, at least my mom thinks so b/c she thinks the government is kind of taking this a little too far. But, again, good luck to all and stay safe. **

**Here's a little word of some very strong advice for you that my mom always gets on me for: Wash your hands! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, off the coast, movement is seen under the water as Otachi rises. She growls as fishing boats are pushed out of the way as she breaches the water's surface.

She immediately clambers onto a building in her way. The building, a multistorey car park, is crushed under her weight as debris and cars falls to the street below.

Then, she heads into the city, smashing buildings to debris as nothing stands her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, people were running for their lives to get to the nearest refuge while sirens wail in the background. Newt was among those people. A person then pushes him to the side and he hits a car.

His hand bends the wrong way and he yells in pain. He grips his hand, grunting. But then, a roar was heard as he looked behind him and Otachi smashed through a building into view.

She let's out a roar, and immediately, Newt runs for his life.

"Move! Move! I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor!" he said as he pushed through the crowd. Otachi's foot stomps down as he runs not to far behind. He finally arrives to the refuge.

"Okay, hold on. Let me in. Okay, I'm a doctor. Okay, let me in, I'm a doctor" he said as he rushes past the guards guiding people in. As he and the crowd headed down, he looked up as Otachi roared.

He and the crowd finally reach the refuge and the doors close behind them. Almost one person is left as he rushes through the doors just before they close. Now, all they can do...is wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, just off the coast, Leatherback continues to guard Striker as she stands lifelessly. Then, he stops and looks at Striker's head before he growls.

"There's no emergency power" Herc said.

"We gotta bail" Chuck replied.

"I'm gonna try something else" Herc said.

"No! Don't disengage!" Chuck said and just as he did, Leatherback nudges Striker's head. Because he's so much bigger, a nudge feels like a strong push in human standers. As soon as Leatherback nudges Striker's head, Herc is sent flying across the room and he hits the far wall. He yells in pain.

"My arm!" Herc yells in agony.

"Come on! Get on your feet, old man!" Chuck said, helping his father up.

"Don't call me that!" Herc replied angrily.

Then, when he's on his feet, jerks away from Chuck. Outside, Leatherback circles Striker.

"He's right outside" Chuck said, "We gotta get out of here now!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Herc said. Herc then walks over and opens 3 hatches, each containing two flare guns.

"Now you and I are the only thing standing between that ugly bastard and a city of 10 million people. Now we have a choice here. We either sit and wait, or we take these flare guns and do something really stupid" Herc finished.

Chuck took it into consideration, but he follows his father's orders.

* * *

Striker's top head hatch opens and Chuck and Herc climb out.

"How's your arm?" Chuck asked.

"Ah, just give me the gun" Herc said, "Hey, you!"

This caught Leatherback's attention. He leans in to the smaller humans and growls. Then, Herc and Chuck aim the flare guns and fire. Herc's flare misses and hits Leatherback in the chin.

However, Chuck's flare nails Leatherback's biggest left eye. Leatherback roars in irritating pain, shaking his head.

"I think we just pissed it off!" Chuck said. Then, Leatherback rears up, ready to do a smash on Striker, but stops. They wondered why, but they soon saw.

The Leatherback also looks and, behind him and beneath the water, was a glowing blue that was sort of pulsating. It was gwoing as it was getting closer.

Then, from where it was glowing blue, large, jagged-like dorsal plates rose from the water. They were the source of the glowing.

"What the hell is that?" Chuck asked.

"Don't tell me another Kaiju" Herc said.

However, unbeknownst to Herc and Chuck, it was anything but. Then, the dorsal plates stopped a few meters from Leatherback. Leatherback got on all fours and turned towards the dorsal plates.

Their was nothing for a few moments, but then, the dorsal plates slowly rose from the water and a low groaning sound was heard. It was revealed to be a monster.

It was a large bipedal lizard that looked almost like a giant, primordial dinosaur with two large hands, each with 4 clawed digits, 3 fingers and a thumb.

It had a huge bulk, a long tail, and 3 rows of dorsal plates that ran down from the base of its neck to the tip of its tail. Herc and Chuck immediately recognized it.

It was one of the Titans, the King of the Monsters...

"My God..." Chuck said.

"...zilla" Herc added.

Godzilla stood to his full height and growled at Leatherback. Leatherback responded with a growl as well. They were faced to face with each other, Godzilla being a little bigger than Leatherback.

Then, Leatherback roars at Godzilla. However, Godzilla would show him what a true roar was.

Godzilla then reared up a bit, took in a deep breath, and let out a mighty, thunderous roar right in Leatherback's face. The wind was so strong from the roar that Leatherback could feel it.

But, it meant to him that this was going to be a challenge and Godzilla was willing and ready to fight. But, Godzilla wasn't going to mess around.

He was going to make sure this Kaiju died, even to his last breath. Then, Godzilla backs away a few meters before the battle begins. Leatherback roars and charges.

However, Godzilla reacts by roaring before slamming his whole body into Leatherback, knocking him to the side. It was so hard that Leatherback lossed his balance before tumbling into the water.

However, he quickly recovered. He faces Godzilla and charges. Godzilla grabs Leatherback by his head plates. Leatherback tries to break free, but it's no use.

Then, Godzilla takes Leatherback's head and slams it down into the water. Leatherback quickly recovers. He lunges at Godzilla, but Godzilla blocks him and they lock claws.

They have a shoving match with each other, twirling around and roaring at each other. Then, using all his might, Godzilla swings Leatherback to the side, sending him back.

However, Leatherback skids to a stop. Then, he disappears under the water. Godzilla looks around for his foe, but there is no sign of him.

But then, suddenly, Leatherback erupts out of the water from behind Godzilla and onto his back. Godzilla roars in irritation and swings around, trying to get Leatherback off.

However, Leatherback is tougher than that. He holds on for dear life as Godzilla thrashes. Then, he puts his right arm around Godzilla's neck and starts punching Godzilla's face with his left.

Godzilla roars angrily as he's punched, but then, Leatherback does a hard slam on Godzilla's head. The force causes Godzilla to roar in pain.

Leatherback continues his onslaught of punches until Godzilla falls to the water. Disoriented from the bashing on his skull, Godzilla lies there nonmoving.

Then, Leatherback raises up before slamming both fists down on Godzilla. Godzilla roars out in agonizing pain. Chuck watches Godzilla get pummeled, and couldn't help but feel sorry and sympathy for him.

Even though he said he'd find and kill the Titans, he was starting to reconsider as Godzilla did save their skins from almost getting smashed by the Leatherback.

Then, the Leatherback moved to finish off Godzilla. He raised up, ready to deliver one final smash to the Titan's head when, all of a sudden, lights turned on from behind him.

He looked behind him to see Gipsy Danger being delivered. The cables detach and Gipsy falls to the water before Leatherback. Her armor switches into place and her horn blares out.

Inside, Mako and Raleigh prepare for battle.

"All right, Mako" Raleigh said, "Get ready, this is for real!"

Gipsy got into a fight position and Leatherback's energy radiates. Then, he roars, slamming the water with his fists, before he charges. Gipsy uses her arms and sort of flips him away.

Then, she reaches around and grabs the structure that produced the EMP.

"Yeah!" Herc cheered.

"Come on, Gipsy!" Chuck cheered, "Kick his ass!".

Then, just as she was about to rip it off, Leatherback swats Gipsy away and roars. He charges, rears up, and punches Gipsy with both fists. She's knocked back, but she comes to a stop.

* * *

Godzilla's eyes shoot open. He lifts his head up and looks at Gipsy's and Leatherback's fight. He begins to get up when suddenly, below the water, his tail spikes begin to glow blue.

Then, an eerie charging sound is heard as the blue glow runs up his back as his plates glow blue.

Then, all of a sudden, Godzilla's atomic breath shoots forth from his mouth and heads at blazing speed towards Leatherback.

* * *

Gipsy stands up and ready's herself as Leatherback charges again. Then, out of nowhere, a blue ray hits Leatherback's back. The blue ray disintegrates the structure that caused the EMP.

He roars in pain before he collapses to the water. Gipsy looks to where Godzilla was and saw him, standing as his glowing plates and spikes die down.

They lock eyes with each other and felt a sort of connection. But then, Leatherback grabs Gipsy in his arms and throws her as hard as she can.

She flies through the air before she slams into a bridge and onto a loading dock. She gets up right and skids to a stop on a loading dock. Leatherback begins to make his way towards Gipsy.

But then, he felt himself getting lifted up. Leatherback scrambled to break free as Godzilla lifted Leatherback up over his head.

Godzilla then lets out a thunderous roar before he throws Leatherback as hard as he can.

Leatherback flies through the air and hits the water before he skids head first into the concrete border of the loading dock.

Leatherback soon gets up and as he does, his fists slam down on the dock, his right down on a truck as it explodes. He stands to his full height, looks at Gipsy, and lets out a roar as lightning flashes.

Gipsy looks up at Leatherback as Leatherback roars and charges.

"Come on!" Raleigh said, "Let's do this! Together!"

Gipsy that runs at her top speed at Leatherback as her horn blares. Then, she jumps and brings her fist down on Leatherback's head, hard. Then, she grabs one of his head plates with her left hand and punches him with her right. Then, she uppercuts him before she pulls her fist back.

"Elbow rocket!" Raleigh said.

"Elbow rocket, engaged" Gipsy's AI said and Gipsy's elbow transformed into a rocket booster.

"Now!" Raleigh said and the rocket activated. Then, Gipsy's fist slammed into Leatherback's face at blazing speed. Leatherback twirled around and collapsed to the ground, dazed.

But, he soon recovered and grabs a crane by its arm, twirls back around, and slams it down onto Gipsy, and then slams it back up.

Gipsy twirls around and grabs some intermodal containers that are lying around her: 2 in the left hand and 3 in the right. But as she was about to strike, she backs off.

Leatherback wonders why, but he charges anyway. Then, from behind, a roar is heard before he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder as Godzilla bites down hard on it.

Leatherback roars in pain as Godzilla pulls him back and lets go. Leatherback charges, but Godzilla swipes him in the face with his left claw before swiping him with his right claw.

Leatherback charges again, but Godzilla twirls around and slams Leatherback with his massive tail.

Leatherback is then knocked over to Gipsy where Gipsy punched him with her right and then slamming both hands from the side into his face. The impact crushes the crates.

However, Leatherback doesn't give up. He charges again, but Gipsy punches him in the side of the face with her left hand. He twirls around and falls to the floor.

He got a crate in his mouth, but he easily crushes it. Then, Gipsy holds Leatherback up from under his arms. He struggles to break free, but it's no use.

"Hang on, Mako!" Raleigh said as they struggles to hold Leatherback.

Then, Gipsy throws him away. He skids to a stop as he hits the ground. Now, he's angry and now fueled with bloodlust and adrenaline. He slams the ground with his arms before he roars and charges again.

This time, he grabs Gipsy and pushed her towards the dock. Godzilla soon joins in and starts shredding at Leatherback. Leatherback roars in pain, but he's not giving up.

"Plasma cannon, now!" Raleigh said.

"Plasma cannon engaged" Gipsy's AI said and Gipsy's right hand transformed into the plasma cannon. Immediately, Gipsy started firing into Leatherback's side.

"Empty the clip!" Raleigh said, "Empty the clip!". The plasma blasts began shredding away at Leatherback's side, but he still kept going.

Then, the plasma cannon took Leatherback's arm clean off, and that's when Leatherback started giving out. Finally, they stopped just before the water's edge and Gipsy's heel tapped a bollard.

Then, Godzilla pulled Leatherback off of Gipsy. Leatherback, using what last of his energy he had, tried to break free of Godzilla's grasp, but it was no use.

Then, an eerie charging sound was heard as Godzilla's plates turned blue and Godzilla fired his atomic breath down Leatherback's throat, taking his head clean off.

Leatherback's body collapses to the ground with his head still in Godzilla's claw. Godzilla then steps on the body and let's out a thunderous roar in victory before he drops the head down next to the body.

"Damn" Raleigh said, impressed by Godzilla. Godzilla then steps off the body and looks at Gipsy, but his expression was calm, reassuring. Godzilla now looks to them as an ally.

"Well, looks like we made a new friend" Mako said.

"We're going to have to tell Serizawa about this" Raleigh said, and Mako agreed.

Then, both Gipsy and Godzilla turned towards the burning part of Hong Kong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newt and the crowd of people still wait patiently in the refuge. But then, all of a sudden, a stomp was heard from above.

"He stopped right above us" Newt said, "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This isn't a refuge. This is a buffet line!".

Then, another stomp is heard as everyone ducks except Newt and dust falls from the ceiling.

"He knows I'm here" Newt said in panick, "He knows I'm here!"

"Shh. He knows we're all here" a woman replies.

"No, you don't understand, he's trying to get me! He knows I'm here!" Newt said. Newt tried to get out, but no one would let him through.

"The Kaiju wants the little dude!" a woman said in Cantonese

"What was she saying?" Newt asked as he tried to get out, "I gotta get out of here! Let me out of here!".

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get out. They shoved him away every time he tried to get out. Then, a man shoves him real good into the middle of the refuge and everyone backs away.

"Oh, come on!" Newt said as his glasses left his face from the shove, "Those were expensive glasses. This is the worst". He finally found them, just as another stomp was heard.

He looks up as the ceiling cracks. There was nothing for a moment, but then the roof gave way. Everyone screamed and Newt was scared to death as Otachi tried to reach in with her claw.

However, it was too small of a hole. Her claw then moved away as Newt thought that she gave up. Then, her mouth slammed down over the hole as she tried to reach in. However, that didn't work either.

Then, her tongue came out. It almost looked like that of an alien worm.

It had a large, flower-like section, then another, yet smaller, flower-like section extending from it, and then three, stamen-like structures extending from that.

It blindly searched around, only just barely missing Newt. But then, all of the commotion was interrupted by a loud, ear piercing roar. Otachi's tongue retracted back into her mouth as she lifted her head up.

She looked around, but saw nothing. She sniffed the air and growled. Suddenly, a shadow past over her, followed by a wind gust that followed behind it. Everyone in the refuge wondered what was going on.

The wind gust hardly affected Otachi. But then, she saw the creature that the shadow belonged to.

It flew around, lightning flashing, revealing the silhouette of it, before it landed on top of a tall, nearby building. The top of the building is crushed by it's weight.

The creature stands to its full height, and is no bigger than Otachi herself. It has 4 clawed talons on its two feet. Two large wings extend from its sides. It has a beak with teeth-like projections inside it.

Two horn-like structures extend from the back of its head. On its wings, it has 3 digit hands, 2 fingers and a thumb. This creature is basically the mix of a Pteranodon and an Eagle.

He is the Titan of the Skies and one of Godzilla's closest allies. He goes by the nickname "The Fire Demon". This is...Rodan.

Rodan looks down at Otachi from his perch before he lets out a thunderous roar that echoes throughout Hong Kong. Otachi responds with a roar as well.

Then, Rodan takes to the air before diving down at Otachi at blazing speed. Window's on skyscrapers shatter as he flies past with hurricane force winds behind him.

He holds his talons out and roars before he collides into Otachi, sending a shockwave throughout. Otachi is knocked to the ground on her back with Rodan on top of her.

Rodan pins her to the ground and Otachi roars out. Rodan glares down at her, growling. But then, Otachi's tail grabs Rodan by the back of the neck and throws him away.

Rodan flies through the air, but slows as he holds out his wings. He finally stops and lands. Otachi gets back up on all fours before she turns to Rodan and lets out a roar.

Rodan responds by roaring and spreading his wings, making him seem bigger than he actually is. However, that doesn't fool Otachi. Then, she charges towards Rodan, and Rodan does the same.

They slowly charge towards each other. But then, Otachi does something unexpected. She gets within range before her bottom jaw splits open and her throat pouch swells before she sprays acid at him.

Rodan lifts his wing up just in time. However, some of the acid gets on his wing and starts eating away at his wing membrane. Rodan roar in pain. Then, Otachi charges and knocks Rodan onto his back.

Rodan tries to get up, but his large wings make it hard to do so. Then, Otachi gets on top of Rodan, pinning him to the ground. Then, she opens her mouth as her tongue extends out.

But then, she's interrupted by a horn. She perks up and turns around. As she does, her tail whips Rodan in the face. Just down the road, Gipsy walks towards Otachi, dragging a cargo ship behind her.

Otachi moves towards Gipsy and roars.

"Torque engaged" Gipsy's AI said. Then, Gipsy swung the boat around and held it like a baseball bat. Otachi then charged.

Gipsy took the boat and swung it into Otachi's face, and then again, and again, and one more time.

Then, just as Gipsy was about to swing again, Otachi's tail comes forward and grabs the boat before throwing it away. It hits the street before getting stuck in between two buildings, like a bridge.

Then, Otachi's tail slams into Gipsy, knocking her back. She collapses on her back in the middle of the street. Otachi roars at her before moving in.

But then, Rodan comes in and lands on her back, pecking and clawing at her. The two twirl around as Rodan begins to rip apart her back. Then, Otachi's tail slams into Rodan, knocking him off.

She then pins him against a building and roars in his face. But then, she's grabbed by the shoulders by Godzilla who then let's out a thunderous roar in her face.

Her tail then slams down on Godzilla's head, causing him to let go. She then quickly retreats.

Gipsy had just gotten up and runs past Godzilla and looks down the street she retreated down, only to find no sign of her, except for a building that crumbles. Godzilla helps Rodan get up before he joins Gipsy.

The two walk down the street, Gipsy looking out for her along with Godzilla, who glares everywhere, growling. Then, he breaks off down a street.

"I can't pinpoint it" Raleigh said, trying to track the Kaiju, "It's moving quick. Keep your eyes open". Mako kept a lookout as they continued down the street.

"Choppers, do you have a visual? Over" Raleigh asked. However, there was no response. Then, suddenly, Otachi lunged from out of a building, grabbing Gipsy and shoving her into the opposite building.

Gipsy retaliates with a punch, and then another. But then, she punches again, this time Otachi ducks and Gipsy punches through an office building. Her fist smashes through desks and papers go flying.

But then, her fists stops just before a desk, and a little nudge causes a Newton's cradle on that desk to start moving.

Then, her fist retracts as Otachi pulls her from the building and slams her into another building before pushing Gipsy through the office building.

When they reach and slam throught the other side, Otachi then fires her acid. Gipsy luckily dodges. Instead, it melts a nearby building where it hits. Seeing that, Gipsy immediately new what to do.

But then, just as Otachi was about to charge, she was halted from something holding her back. She tries to move forward but can't. She then looks back to see Godzilla holding her by the tail.

Godzilla, using all his strength, takes her by the tail, lifts her up and swings into a nearby building. He then repeats by swinging her into an opposite building. Then, he throws her by the tail up into the air.

She flails around helplessly as she soon falls back down. Then, Godzilla twirls around before using his tail like a baseball bat and swats it into Otachi, sending her flying back. Gipsy ducks as she flies over her.

Otachi, soon after, collides into a building, body planting herself in it. She soon falls out and collapses onto the ground. Then, the building, not having enough support soon topples over onto Otachi.

She lets out a roar before the building collapses onto her. Then, an eerie charging sound is heard as Godzilla's plates glow blue, and soon after, his atomic breath shoots forth from his mouth.

It then decimates where the collapsed building and Otachi are, turning it into a fire explosion and leaving it in a fiery inferno. Raleigh and Mako were impressed, very impressed.

"Okay, Serizawa was right" Raleigh said, "This guy is amazing". Mako nodded in a agreement. Godzilla then let's out a mighty, thunderous roar in victory. He then looks at Gipsy.

Raleigh knew what to do and Gipsy gave him a thumb's up. Godzilla didn't know what that meant, but he knew it meant something good. Suddenly, Godzilla was hit by a piece of building.

Godzilla roars in pain as it smashes against him. Then, a tail smashes into Godzilla hard, knocking him hard into a building. The building then collapses on him.

Raleigh and Mako had blank expressions on their faces. They soon turn to see Otachi, still alive.

"How!?" Raleigh questioned, bamboozled.

"These Kaiju keep getting tougher and harder to kill" Mako said. Then, Otachi turned towards Gipsy and roared as she charged. But then, Gipsy did what she was going to do earlier.

She then reaches down Otachi's throat with her right arm. But then, Otachi's tail comes forward and wraps around Gipsy's left arm. Her claw then starts snapping at Gipsy's head.

"I'll hold it!" Raleigh said, "Vent the coolant on the left flank!". Mako then tapped in some buttons.

"Coolant venting" Gipsy's AI said.

Venting coolant" Mako said and then, cold carbon dioxide gas spews out of Gipsy's left side. After a few seconds, Otachi's tail becomes frozen solid and with a jerk of Gipsy's arm, it shatters.

Then, Gipsy's now free hand grabs one of Otachi's horns and, soon, Gipsy rips out Otachi's tongue and acid pouch. Now, Otachi was furious. She then roars and jumps onto Gipsy, knocking her to the ground.

Her back claws dig into Gipsy's waist till she has a firm grip. Then, suddenly, her arm blades shoot out, revealing them as extensions for, and transforming her arms into, wings. She then takes to the air.

Meanwhile, the building that collapsed on Godzilla shows signs of life. Suddenly, Godzilla erupts from the rubble, letting out a thunderous roar.

He then hears flapping as he looks to see Otachi flying off with Gipsy in her clutches.

Otachi then takes Gipsy and slams her into the top of a skyscraper, and then another, causing debris to fall to the street below before she flies higher into the sky. Godzilla had only one option.

An eerie charging sound was heard as his plates glowed blue, and soon after, he shot out his atomic breath after Otachi. However, Otachi dodges the blast and continues going higher.

Godzilla snorts in frustration. But then, he hears some more flapping as Rodan lands on top of a building behind him. Rodan roars, catching Godzilla's attention as he turns towards the flapping.

Godzilla then roared back at Rodan before gesturing towards Otachi. Rodan then nodded before he took the sky after Otachi, letting out a roar.

* * *

Otachi flies higher and higher till she reaches the upper atmosphere. Then, from behind as she rose from a cloud, Rodan erupts from the cloud behind her and lets out a roar.

Otachi turns back and roars at Rodan, but keeps going. Gipsy punches Otachi, but she resists. Gipsy grabs Otachi's jaw, but she shakes off Gipsy.

Rodan then shoots upward before he dives down and roars before colliding into Otachi, his talons digging into her back. Otachi roars out in pain as Rodan begins clawing her back.

Otachi then barrel rolls, getting Rodan off of her. Rodan straightens his flight before he roars and begins to catch up to her. Then, he grabs her by the head before he flips her mid-air, throwing her away.

She somersaults through the air. However, she straightens her flight and still keeps going.

"Atmosphere loss in progress" Gipsy's AI said.

"Temperature's dropping! We're losing oxygen!" Raleigh said, "Both plasma cannons are shot. Unless if Rodan can kill this bastard, we're out of options, Mako".

"_No, there's still something left!_" Mako said in Japanese.

"Sword deployment" Gipsy's AI said. Then, out of Gipsy's left arm came a segmented sword that flopped around.

* * *

Rodan continued pummeling Otachi, but she still resisted. Then, he had an idea. He then flies off to the left a distance away before zooming back in towards Otachi at full speed.

Then, like an armor piercing missile, his beak stabs straight through Otachi's neck. Otachi roars in pain. Then, he backs up leaving a huge gash in the side of her neck. Otachi still trudges on.

There was a reason why Rodan did that. Then, he gets on her back and clamps down on her neck, hard. His beak serrations slice through the flesh easily.

* * *

Gipsy's sword segments then attach and straighten into a sword.

"_For my family_" Mako said in Japanese.

* * *

Rodan kept shredding at Otachi's neck. Otachi tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go. Then, he got a good grip and started yanking as hard as he could.

* * *

Then, Gipsy thrusts the sword into Otachi's waist and starts cutting her in half. Otachi let's out one last roar in pain before she's finally sliced clean in half.

Just as Gipsy sliced her in half, Rodan rips her head clean off. He then swallows it whole before he let's out a thunderous roar in triumph. Gipsy, however, began falling.

"Altitude actuation off-balance" Gipsy's AI said, "50,000 feet to ground contact". Then, Gipsy flamed up before she accelerated towards Earth.

* * *

Below, everyone ran out from the Shatterdome.

"Look, there!" Tendo said. Stacker and he pulled up binoculars to see Gipsy falling towards Earth at high speed, like a meteor.

"Altitude loss critical" Gipsy's AI said, "40,000 feet".

"Gipsy, listen to me!" Stacker said. "Loosen all the shock absorbers, use your gyroscope as balance and ball up! It's your only chance!".

Luckily, it wasn't long before Rodan noticed Gipsy. He looked around before he looked down at Gipsy falling away from him. Rodan roared before he immediately went into a nose dive towards Gipsy.

"20,000 feet" Gipsy's AI said.

Rodan grew more worried, yet more determined as he and Gipsy got closer and closer to the ground, but he got closer to Gipsy.

"Fuel purge! Now!" Raleigh said. Then, Gipsy's chest emitted a rocket blast that brought them back up into the air and closer to Rodan. However, that didn't stop them from falling. Rodan then drew out his talons.

"Impact alert" Gipsy's AI said.

"We're coming in too fast" Raleigh said. "We're coming in too fast! Brace for it, Mako!".

But then, just as they were about to hit the ground, they stopped before they zoomed up into the air by a few meters. They were confused by this.

But then, they looked up to see Rodan carrying them by the shoulders in his talons.

"Yeah!" Raleigh said and he and Mako cheered before they sighed in relief. Everyone else also cheered, especially the Monarch Team. Rodan let's out a thunderous roar and smiles.

He then looks at Godzilla. Godzilla nods and smiles before he also let's out a thunderous roar. Rodan then sets Gipsy down in the middle of a football field, not far away from the Shatterdome.

Gipsy then looks up at Rodan and Rodan looks back. They looked at each other for a moment before Gipsy then nods and Rodan nods back before he let's out another roar and flies off before he disappears out of sight.

Then, Gipsy turns towards the Shatterdome.

"Go to Dr. Geiszler now!" Stacker said to Gottlieb.

"Yes, sir!" Gottlieb replied before he headed off.

"I want the two remaining Jaegers back to 100 percent functionality" Stacker said to Tendo.

"Yes, sir!" Tendo replied before he headed off. But then, Stacker saw Godzilla and Godzilla saw him.

They looked at each other for a moment before Stacker nodded. Godzilla replied with a nod as well before he walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you go! Probably the most epic chapter ever. Let me know what you guys think, but we're not done yet, so stay tuned. **

**Also, stay safe out there. Until next time, Dinopony2580 out.**


	10. Kaiju Harvesting

Meanwhile, Hannibal and his team were getting ready to harvest Otachi's corpse.

"We're gonna harvest the skin, the talons and the wing" Hannibal said, "Germans are gonna go nuts for that stuff. Let me see that map".

He snaps his fingers and a bald headed woman brings him the map. Then he points out Otachi's location. The clerk also opens the door.

"Here is where the Kaiju fell, here's where we concentrate our efforts" Hannibal said.

"We'll get it, boss" The clerk replied.

"Right" Hannibal said. They were about to leave when they were stopped.

"Hey!" a voice shouts, and standing in front of them, was Newt, completely unharmed.

"Okay. Guess who's back, you one-eyed bitch?" Newt said, angrily, but was shaking from fear, "And you owe me a Kaiju brain".

Hannibal then smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone cheered for Mako and Raleigh's victory. Everyone swarmed around them, cheering them on.

"Raleigh!" a voice said, catching Raleigh's attention and Herc appears from the crowd. He then shakes Mako's hand.

"My kid'd never admit it but he's grateful. We both are" Herc said, and he shook Raleigh's hand and Raleigh smiled at him. He then looked at Chuck and Chuck nodded with a slight smile on his face.

Then, Herc turns towards the Monarch Team.

"And, also, the King saved our lives. So, we are grateful to have him around" Herc said and Dr. Serizawa smiled before he bowed. Then, a door opens and it catches everyone's attention.

"Mr. Becket! Miss Mori!" Stacker said as he walked in. He then stops in front of them.

"In all of my years fighting, I've never...seen anything like that' Stacker said as a smile appeared across his face, "Well done". He nods at the two. Then, he looks at Mako.

"Proud of you" he said to her and she slightly smiled.

"Proud of us all, and I'm especially proud of the Titans who helped us" Stacker then said to the crowd before he looked at the Monarch Team, "But...as harsh as it sounds...there is no time to celebrate. We lost two crews. No time to grieve. Reset that clock".

There was a huge murmur among the crowd. Then, Stacker put his hand up to his nose and looked at it as blood was on it and his nose starts to bleed. He then grabs a rag and puts it up to his nose.

"Reset the clock" Stacker said before he walked out. Raleigh and Mako then looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, helicopters swarmed around Otachi's corpse. Crews were now harvesting it, working as quick as they could.

They harvested skin louses, skin, claws, anything that was useful and could make them profit.

"I still can't believe what you did to me" Newt said, "I mean, I could have been eaten"

"Well, that was definitely the plan" Hannibal replied, "Lucky for you, that didn't become necessary, huh?"

"Thank you so much, you're so kind" Newt said, "I really appreciate all of this. But now do you mind telling me exactly what is taking so long for your workers to get that brain?

"Well, they pump the cavity full of CO2 just like in any other laparoscopic surgery" Hannibal said.

"Okay, yes, obviously. The CO2's gonna delay the acidic reaction, yes" Newt said.

"And it allows us to harvest. But our boys need oxygen pumped into their suits. They move slow" Hannibal said before he pulled out a radio.

"What's going on in there, boys?" Hannibal asked through the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Otachi, Hannibal's crew squeezed through a slit.

"We've reach the upper pelvic area. Moving to the 25th vertebra" the clerk replies, "Even through the suit, boss, it smells like dead catfish in here".

Then, they reach the secondary brain. However, it's not completely intact.

"Boss" the clerk said, "The secondary brain...is damage. It's ruin"

* * *

Back outside, Newt is disappointed. "Aw...Bitch!" Newt said, angrily, "How could they screw that up?"

"_Wait. Wait_" the clerk said.

"What was that?" Newt questioned, "Did he say 'wait'?". He then runs over and grabs the radio from Hannibal.

"Why wait?" he asked. Then, Hannibal forcefully pulls back the radio.

"_Do you hear that?_"

* * *

Back inside, the cavern shakes. "It's like a heartbeat" the clerk said. Then, Newt takes the radio and listens.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, this can't be" Newt said. He walks away from Hannibal as Hannibal tries to take the radio back.

"Hold on a second" Newt said to Hannibal.

"Hey! Let me have that!" Hannibal said.

"Shh, shh! Listen, listen!" Newt said and Hannibal puts his ear up to the radio, "Listen to this".

* * *

Back inside, the crew wonders what it is.

* * *

Hannibal then takes back the radio as Newt realized it.

"It's pregnant" Newt said.

* * *

Back inside, the heartbeat continues. Then, it begins to accelerate. Then, behind the crew, a wall sags down. The clerk points his flshlight at it before it reveals an eye. He then screams.

* * *

On the other side, they here the screaming before the radio goes to static and Hannibal immediately starts to run.

Then, from the slit cut from the side of Otachi in order to enter her, a baby Otachi emerges and let's out a roar. Everyone immediately runs as it chases after them. The umbilical cord follows behind.

It scrambles, knocking stuff over and out of the way. It then locks onto Newt. Newt falls to the ground and crawls away, but the baby gains on him.

Newt continues to crawl back; however, just as the baby is about to get Newt, the umbilical cord tightens around the baby's neck, strangling it as the cord had reach its limit.

The baby gags before it falls lifeless and Newt takes cover as it falls.

"No, no. Please" Newt said, hurled up in a ball, scared for his life. Newt slowly looks back. Seeing the dead baby, he uncurls and gets up. He slowly walks towards the lifeless infant.

Then, Hannibal appears, scaring Newt.

"I knew it" he said, "Gone. His lungs weren't fully formed. Umbilical cord tied around his neck. No way he could survive outside the womb for more than a minute. One look, that's all I needed. I knew he wouldn't make it".

Then, Hannibal unfolds his knife and throws it at the baby. It lands around the baby's nose.

Newt couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure the baby was fully dead, but it didn't move. Hannibal then walked over and took back his knife.

"Ugly little bastard" he said, as he wiped off his knife, "Anyway, I would...". Suddenly, Hannibal's sentence was cut off as the baby emerged to life.

The baby snapped up Hannibal in his jaws and swallowed him whole, like that of a crocodile. Then, when he was done, the infant focused on Newt. Newt's expression turned horrified as the baby roared.

Newt ducked, waiting for his end. However, the umbilical cord tightened again, not allowing the baby to get enough oxygen, and the infant gagged before collapsing to the ground, this time, dead.

Newt walks over as Hannibal's shoe lies on the ground. He picks it up and examines it before looking at the infant. He then drops the shoe before he walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacker washes his face. He coughs as he lifts up before shaking the water off his hands. He then looks in the mirror before Raleigh enters.

"How sick are you?" Raleigh questioned, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh...What's to tell?" Stacker groaned. Stacker then dried his hands.

"You know, them Mark 1s, we scraped them bad boys together in 14 months" Stacker said, "Last thing we were thinking about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions. I stayed under the medical radar for a while, but the last time I jockeyed was in Tokyo. I finished the fight solo, but for three hours...I burned. They warned me if I ever stepped foot into a Jaeger again, the toll would be too much. You and I are the only two that ever ran solo combat. That's why I brought you here".

Raleigh didn't know what to think. Then, a computer was heard beeping. Stacker walked over and answered it, for it was Tendo.

"What is it?" Stacker asked.

"Sir, it's happening. I just got two signatures with unprecedented dilation, 40-meter spikes" Tendo replied

"What category?" Stacker asked.

"Checking the ratios, Category 4." Tendo replied.

"Where're they headed?" Stacker questioned.

"That's the thing, they're not heading anywhere. They're hovering just above the Breach. It's like they're protecting it or something" Tendo replied.

"All right, Gipsy, Striker on deck" Stacker ordered.

"Sir, Herc cannot ride. His arm..." Tendo said.

"You heard me" Stacker said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a policeman puts barricade tape around the dead infant. Gottlieb stands behind the tape as he has joined Newt.

"Two signatures. Two?" Gottlieb said in surprise through a radio.

"There are two Kaiju signatures in the Breach, not three like I predicted!" Gottlieb said to Newt.

"Hermann! I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay?" Newt said.

"I got about 5 minutes" Newt said as he inserted a giant needle into the infant kaiju's brain, "before brain death occurs here! I don't wanna spend it talking about your theories!"

"Should be three Kaijus" Gottlieb murmured to himself.

"This is all wrong!" Gottlieb said, "There should be three Kaijus coming through, not two!". Gottlieb follows newt as they walk over to a machine and Newt begins typing in calculations.

"There should be three and there's two? I'm sorry, it hurts to be wrong" Newt said.

"I am not wrong, but there is something here we don't understand" Gottlieb said.

"Okay, Hermann, hopefully we can argue about any mistakes you made in your predictive model in the future! But in the meantime, the neural interface is way off the charts! If you want to help, help with that!" Newt said before he reached for a head clamp, as they are going to drift with the Kaiju like Newt did.

"Newton, I am not wrong" Gottlieb said as he put on his glasses and typed, "There is only one way to make sure and that is to do this...together". Newt stopped what he was doing as he couldn't believe what he heard. He turned towards Gottlieb.

"I'll go with you." Gottlieb said, "That's what the Jaeger pilots do, share the neural load".

"You're serious?" Newt questioned, "You would do that for me? Or you would do that with me?".

"Well, with worldwide destruction a certain alternative, do I really have a choice?" Gottlieb said.

"Then say it with me, my man: "We're gonna own this bad boy!" Newt said as he held out his hand in a cup like position.

"By Jove, we are going to own this thing for sure!" Gottlieb said as he tried to figure out how to grab Newt's hand before he grabbed it and Newt laughed.

* * *

Back at the Shatterdome, everyone prepares for the invasion of the Breach.

"Oi, Tendo" Chuck said, appearing, "Tendo!". He catched Tendo's attention as Tendo turns towards Chuck, who has Max with him.

"You're not suited up" Tendo said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Elvis" Chuck said, "I need to know what's going on"

"He said suit up, so suit up" Tendo said.

"Tendo, I can't pilot Striker, on my own, now, can I?" Chuck said as the two walked over to Mako and Raleigh, "Dad's hurt, so who's gonna be my copilot?".

A door opens as Stacker appears, all dressed up in armor. Herc follows behind him. They both walk towards the four.

"I don't remember it being so tight" Stacker said, mentioning his suit. He then walked on as Mako followed him.

"Getting back into that Jaeger will kill you" Mako said. Stacker stopped and turned back to her.

"Not getting into one would kill us all" Stacker replied.

"Listen" Stacker said as he put his hand up against her cheek, "You are a brave girl. I'm so lucky to have seen you grow. But if I'm going to do this...I need you to protect me. Can you do that?". A tear falls from Mako's eye before she nods.

"Right" Stacker said. Then, he turned away.

"Everyone, listen up!" Stacker said. He gets on top of a Jaeger's hand with his back facing the crowd.

"Today...today" he said before he slowly turns around, "...at the edge of our hope...at the end of our time...we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door...and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!" Stacker finishes his speech as everyone cheers.

Quickly, everyone hurries about in preparation for the invasion of the Breech. People run in all directions. The main doors suddenly close and lock down. Guards stand on either side of the door.

Stacker walks down a hall when a voice catches his attention.

"Hey, marshal!" Chuck said from behind. He quickly catches up to him.

"You know, that was a great speech, but how exactly are you and I supposed to match up in there?" Chuck questioned.

"I carry nothing into the Drift" Stacker replies, "No memories, no fear. No rank. And as for you...". Stacker turns as they reach the end of the hall.

"...well, you're easy" Stacker continues, "You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues. A simple puzzle I solved on day one" Then, they were interrupted by Max's bark.

They turn to see Herc holding Max on a leash.

"But you are your father's son" Stacker said, "so we'll Drift just fine"

"Works for me" Chuck said before Stacker walks off.

Chuck stands their, just thinking about all the things he's been through, about his Dad, Max, the fight with Raleigh, and meeting Monarch and the Titans, especially Godzilla, who saved his life just the other day.

He then turned and walked towards his dad and dog, still thinking about all those things.

"Hey, now" Herc said, seeing tears in his son's eyes, "When you Drift with someone, you feel like there's nothing to talk about".

* * *

In Gipsy's cockpit, Mako and Raleigh saddle up.

* * *

"I just don't want to regret all the things that I never said out loud" Herc said.

"Don't" Chuck said, "You don't need to. I know them all. I always have". Stacker waits in the elevator, watching the moment.

Then, Max barks and Chuck bends down to him.

"Hey. Hey, handsome" Chuck said petting him. Max whines, and Chuck can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you" Chuck said. Chuck then kisses Max on the forehead before raising up again and meeting his father's gaze.

"You look after him for me" Chuck said before heading into the elevator.

"Stacker" Herc said, "That's my son you got there". Herc had tears in his eyes.

"My son" Herc said. Chuck looked at his father one last time before heading into the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raleigh and Mako activate Gipsy Danger. They both flip on buttons.

"You know, Mako, all those years I spent living in the past I never really thought about the future" Raleigh said before he looks at Mako, "Until now". Raleigh then smiles and laughs a bit.

"I never did have very good timing" Raliegh said. Then, the room shook as Gipsy's head slides down a shaft. Her head soon locks in with her body.

* * *

Gipsy and Striker are now flying to their destination. On Striker's back is the nuclear weapon. Unknowingly to them, Godzilla is trailing just underneath them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gottlieb and Newt are just about to drift.

"You ready for this?" Newt asked.

"Oh, yes, yes" Gottlieb said nervously.

"Initiating neural handshake in five, four, three, two..." Newt said, counting down. However, just as they were about to begin, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Gottlieb, Newt" a voice said. Newt and Gottlieb turned around to see Rick and Sam.

"What are you guys doing here?" Newt questioned.

"Oh, we just were coming to check out the fallen Kaiju" Rick said.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked.

"We were about to drift with a Kaiju, when you abruptly interrupted us" Gottlieb said.

"Oh...sorry" Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Drift with a Kaiju? Are you nuts!?" Rick said.

"Yes, apparently I am, because I already did it" Newt replied.

"But, why?" Sam questioned.

"It helps with us understanding the Kaiju on a 'personal' level" Newt said.

"Oh, do you think we could join you? I always wanted to experience a drift" Rick said.

"Sorry, only brought two head pieces, but you can stand and watch, make sure anything doesn't go wrong" Newt said, "Now, anyways, initiating neural handshake in five, four, three, two, one".

Newt then presses the button. Soon, he and Gottlieb are sucked into the drift. Memories flash by of both their lives. Then, they get to the Kaiju's memory.

It shows a Knifehead being put together, along with a bunch of tissues and organs. Then, just as soon as it began, it was over. Gottlieb shakes as he has never been in a drift before.

"Are you two okay. Do I need to call a doctor?" Sam asked. Newt signaled to him that they're good before he turns to Gottlieb.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked Gottlieb as Newt coughed.

"Yes of course" Gottlieb said, with a bloody nose and blood shot eyes, taking off his head piece, "I am completely fine".

Suddenly, he didn't feel so well before he was about to throw up. He quickly rushed over to a toilet and upchucked.

"Now that I look at it, I don't think I want to try the drift anytime soon" Rick said.

"Yeah, it looks painful" Sam said.

"You'll get use to it if you do it multiple times" Newt said.

Newt then looked at Gottlieb with a look on his face of "Sure you're okay". He, along with Sam and Rick, rushed over to Gottlieb. Gottlieb held out his hand and Newt handed him a tissue.

Quickly, Gottlieb wiped his mouth and blood from his nose.

"The Drift. You saw it? Did you?" Gottlieb questioned.

"Yeah" Newt replied.

"What'd you guys see?" Sam asked.

"Listen, we have to warn them. The Jaegers...The Breach...The plan..." Newt said.

"What about them?" Rick questioned.

"It's not going to work." Gottlieb said. Then, Rick and Sam's faces turned worried before they looked at each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody. I'm back, and not dead! With summer on, I can now focus more on my stories. The reason why I haven't been on is b/c of Xbox, so that distracted me for a week or two. **

**Luckily, Godzilla Rim is almost done, and Prehistoric Pals is halfway there. **

**But, after both of these two are finished, prepare for two epic stories/sequels, Godzilla Rim: Uprising, and the Movie! Thank you all for your patience and support. I really appreciate it. **

**Also, I'm not going to spoil much of the stuff to come in both stories. **

**It's fun to keep you guys guessing, as it's not fun when you guys know what to expect; however, if I do spoil some, I give you limited information on what happens. **

**Anyways, see you all next chapter. Dinopony2580 out.**


	11. Canceling the Apocalypse

Gipsy and Striker are now reaching their insertion point.

"Disengaging transports" Tendo said through the radio. Then, the helicopters carrying the Jaegers detached their cables and the two fell into the water below.

"Loccent, all ports sealed. Ready to submerge." Chuck said.

"All ports sealed. Ready to submerge." Raleigh said. Then, both Jaegers descended into the depths of the ocean.

"Pilots. We just got a reading of Godzilla. He's near your location" Serizawa said through the radio.

"Good to know we have backup" Stacker said. Raleigh was the first to notice the familiar silhouette only a few meters away from him. The only thing he could make out were the pulsating spikes on the Titan's back. Raleigh couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Back at Loccent, Herc enters as the new marshal for the time being. Max walks by his side.

"Both neural handshakes at 100 percent" A man said.

"Neural handshake confirmed, sir" Tendo said.

"Two actives still in circle formation in the Guam quadrant" Herc said through the radio, "Code names: Scunner, Raiju. Both Category 4".

"Roger that" Stacker said, "Half a mile to the ocean cliff...we jump! It's 3000 meters to the Breach"

"Half a mile? I can't even see a damn inch ahead!" Chuck said, "How are we supposed to deliver the bomb?"

"Visibility's zero" Raleigh said, "Switching to instruments now". Raleigh clicked a few buttons. The Jaegers continued on, marching towards their destination.

However, Godzilla was know where in sight. Then, unknowingly, something moved fast behind a rock.

Back at Loccent, they picked it up and warned Gipsy.

"Sir!" a man said. Herc quickly got to the microphone as he saw it on Tendo's screen.

"Gipsy, you have movement on your right" Herc said, "Three o'clock! Three o'clock!"

"Is it Godzilla?" Mako questioned.

"No" Tendo replied, "Godzilla disappeared from our monitor". Raleigh and Mako looked, but saw no movement.

"100-feet radius...clear" Gipsy's AI said.

"Right flank's clear" Raleigh said, "I got nothing".

"Left now! And moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!" Tendo said. On Gipsy's left, the Kaiju swam past at blazing speed. Gipsy looked, but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything" Raleigh said, "It's moving too fast!"

"Eyes on the prize, Gipsy" Chuck said, "600 meters from the drop".

Back on the surface, an Osprey's door opens with Newt, Gottlieb, Sam, and Rick. Quickly, the four rush out and head for Loccent.

Back down, the Jaegers continue to move. Then, they reach a drop off and jump down. They land on the ocean floor with a thud before regaining their stance and continuing on.

"400 meters and closing" Chuck said.

Back up at Loccent, Tendo noticed something.

"Bogeys are stopping" he said. Herc saw and immediately told Striker.

"Striker! Bogeys are stopping. One o'clock" Herc said.

Striker immediately stops and enters a battle stance.

"Marshal, what are you doing!?" Chuck questioned.

"They're stopping! Why the hell are they stopping!?" Stacker replied.

"I don't give a damn, sir! We're 300 meters from the jump!" Chuck said.

"Something's not right!" Stacker replied.

"Striker, the bogeys aren't following" Herc said, "Take the leap now!". Then, Newt and his team entered.

**"**Don't do it! Don't do it!" Newt shouted. The shouting caused Max to get up from the commotion.

"It's not gonna work!" Rick said.

"Move, you fascist!" Newt said, pushing Herc out of the way so he could get to the microphone, "Blowing up the Breach, it's not gonna work!"

"What do you mean? What's not gonna work?" Stacker questioned.

"Just because the Breach is open does not mean you're able to get a bomb through" Newt said.

"The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and then lets them pass" Gottlieb said.

"You're gonna have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code!" Rick said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raleigh questioned

"By making it think you are a Kaiju" Sam said.

"You have to lock onto the Kaiju, ride it into the Breach" Gottlieb said.

"The Throat will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass" Newt said, "If you don't do it the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail"

"All right" Herc said, pushing aside the four, "Now that you've heard all that, Striker, take the leap!".

"Sir! I have a third signature emerging from the Breach!" Tendo suddenly said.

"Third signature emerging from the Breach" Herc said through the radio.

"It's a triple event" Newt said, not believing it.

"Oh, God, I was right" Gottlieb said in horror.

"Now there's three?" Rick said, "How much worse could this day get".

"How big is it?" Stacker asked, "What category?". Tendo then looked at Herc with a frown and a cold expression.

"Category 5" Tendo said, coldly.

"Striker" Herc said, "it's a Category 5. The first ever". Everyone easily remembered the one with Gipsy back then, but that was a Titan.

Stacker and Chuck couldn't believe it and discern appeared across their faces. Then, not long after, the Kaiju appeared. It was huge, just as big, if not bigger than Striker.

It has the head like that of a hammerhead shark with four, forward facing eyes, two on each end. It has seven tails, four small ones, two medium ones, and one large one.

The medium and large tails are almost the same length, but the large one is slightly longer. These three have spear-like projections on the ends. On its back is a large dorsal fin like structure.

The Kaiju has four limbs, each with three digits that end in sharp claws. This Kaiju's codename is Slattern.

Slattern faces Striker and roars. Striker enters a battle stance, deploying both arm swords.

"Striker, we see him" Raleigh said, "We're right behind you about 100 meters. We're gonna come around your 3 o'clock, try to flank him. Standard two-team formation".

Unknowingly to Gipsy, a Kaiju was just beside him. It has the same build as the Knifehead, but with an extra set of small arms. All limbs have three digits ending in sharp claws. Its tail ends in a trident shape.

It has bull horn like structures on its head with four eyes in front of its horns. This is Scunner.

Suddenly, Scunner charges.

"Just keep him busy for a few..." Raleigh said, then is cut off by Scunner. Gipsy quickly grabs Scunner by the horns.

Then, she headbutts the Kaiju twice before wrapping her left arm around Scunner's neck before taking Scunner down with her, slamming him into the sea floor.

Meanwhile, Striker was dealing with Slattern. Suddenly, Slattern's tails swirl before lunging forward.

"Brace for impact!" Stacker shouted before the tails hit, sending Striker back while also puncturing the fuel hold on Striker's chest.

Striker slides across the seafloor before slamming into an underwater volcano, destroying it. Striker lies lifeless.

Meanwhile, Raleigh and Mako activate their sword.

"Chain sword deployed" Gipsy's AI said. Gipsy was just about to stab Scunner when suddenly, from behind, a Kaiju came, tearing Gipsy's right arm clean off. Raleigh screamed in pain.

It felt just like when the Knifehead sliced off his arm back then. Gipsy twirls around before regaining herself. Then, Scunner lunges up, biting down on Gipsy's right leg. Raleigh and Mako grit in pain.

The Kaiju swims off with Gipsy's arm still in its jaws. It then bite the arm in half. Suddenly, it opens up its head to reveal its actual head and lets out a roar. This is Raiju, which is basically a bipedal crocodile.

However, the actual head is protected by a fake head that can split open. Also, Raiju has four eyes.

Gipsy then activates her left arm sword. She then thrusts it down into Scunners head. Raleigh was now angry.

"Let's get this son of a bitch!" Raleigh said, angrily for he has had enough of the Kaiju. Gipsy then moves Scunner's head over to a volcanic vent. Scunner tries to break free, but it's no use.

They finally get his face over it. The flames scorch Scunner's face as he roars in pain. But, he manages to get away and Gipsy falls back.

She regains herself, but struggles to keep up with only one functioning leg. Scunner swims off, but not far. He then turns around to face his opponent. Gipsy struggles to get to her feet, but can't as she's stuck to her knees.

"Gipsy, coming up on your 12 o'clock! Full speed!" Herc said through the radio, "Get out of the way!"

Not to far away, Raiju swims towards Gipsy at full speed. His head opens up as he roars. Scunner turns to Raiju as well. Gipsy prepares as Raiju comes up. She holds out her sword, ready.

Suddenly, just as Raiju comes within striking distance, Godzilla appears. Letting out a thunderous roar, he slams into Raiju at full force. Raiju is sent flying back before he smashes into a wall.

The wall then collapses on the Kaiju. Raleigh and Mako smiled as they were more than happy to see him. Godzilla snorts before he glares at Scunner. Scunner roars at Godzilla and charges.

Then, suddenly, Godzilla's tail spikes begin to glow. Then, the glow runs up his back as all dorsal plates glow. A faint charging sound could be heard as they did.

Then, when Scunner was within point blank range, Godzilla fired his atomic breath, nailing Scunner square in the chest. Scunner roared in pain as it scorched his chest.

The force flung him back as he smashed through an undersea volcano before crashing on the ocean floor. Godzilla then lets out a mighty roar in victory. Then, he turns his attention to Gipsy.

Gipsy nodded at Godzilla. Godzilla slightly nodded back with a slight smile.

Meanwhile, Striker just recovered.

"The release is jammed!" Chuck said, "We can't deliver the payload, sir! We're still armed, but the hull is compromised! Half our systems are offline, sir".

"We need to override the..." Stacker said, but was cut off as Slattern charged. Slattern swam at full speed, grabbing Striker by the waist, whilst smashing him through an underwater volcano.

Slattern swims with Striker before slamming Striker into the seafloor. The two tumble before they regain their footing. Slattern swipes Striker, but Striker retaliates by slicing Slattern's throat.

They twirl around before Striker pushes Slattern's arms apart and stabs Slattern's armpits. Slattern roars in pain. Striker continues to thrust her swords upwards, until Slattern breaks free.

Slattern slowly sinks to the floor as he screeches in pain. Then, suddenly, he lets out a call. Unknowingly to the Jaegers, it travels like a sound wave through out the area, just like a Titan call, except this one is to call for help.

Godzilla hears the call. He growls before he swims towards Slattern's location. Unknowingly to Godzilla, however, Raiju and Scunner rise, as they're not dead, and swim towards it as well.

Back at Loccent, Tendo has tracked everything that has went on thus far. Now, he gives Herc the update.

"Godzilla, Raiju, and Scunner converging on Striker fast!" Tendo said.

**"**Hang on, Striker!" Raleigh said, "We 're coming to you!". Raleigh limps along.

"No! Gipsy! Do not come to our aid!" Stacker said, "Do you copy?"

**"**Hang on!" Raleigh said.

"Stay as far back as you can!" Stacker said.

"We can still reach you" Raleigh said, "We're coming for you".

"No, Raleigh, listen to me" Stacker said, "You know exactly what you have to do! Gipsy is nuclear! Take her to the Breach!". Raleigh and Mako looked at each other as they could do nothing to help Striker.

"I hear you, sir" Raleigh said, "Heading for the Breach, now"

"Structural damage, eighty percent" Gipsy's AI said.

Meanwhile, in Striker's cockpit, Stacker takes off his helmet.

"Mako. Listen" Stacker said, "You can finish this. I'll always be here for you. You can always find me in the Drift"

Mako felt sadness fill her as she knew there was nothing she could do to save him.

"We're a walking nuclear reactor" Raleigh said to Mako, "We can destroy the Breach". Mako nodded and they began their march.

Slattern stared at Striker. Suddenly, Godzilla appeared. He lets out a thunderous roar and engages on Slattern. However, just as he was about to strike, Raiju and Scunner appeared.

They both quickly rammed into Godzilla before pinning him to the sea floor. Godzilla struggles, but the two held him down good. Raiju roars at him. Godzilla glares at the Kaiju and growls.

With Godzilla taken care of, Slattern focuses on Striker.

Stacker and Chuck looked as they couldn't really do anything to help Godzilla without them being killed themselves.

"What can we do, sir?" Chuck asked.

"We can clear a path!" Stacker said, "For the lady and King"

"They're gonna detonate the payload" Tendo said to Herc.

"Well, my father always said: If you have the shot, you take it!" Chuck said, "So let's do this!"

Herc closed his eyes as he felt proud of his son.

"It was a pleasure, sir" Chuck said. Then, the two turned on the payload. The lights on Strikers back came to life. Then, Striker got ready and ran towards the Kaiju.

The kaiju watched in confusion before Striker jumped at them. They prepared, but didn't expect what they were about to expect. Then, at the last second, they lunged at Striker

"_Teacher, I love you_" Mako said in Japanese.

Just as the Kaiju lunged, Stacker and Chuck closed their eyes before they pressed the button, and Striker exploded in a nuclear blast. The blast carried out, destroying everything in its path.

Gipsy puts her sword in the seafloor as the blast came past. It swiped away the sea water, leaving a soaked desert and dead fish. However, as soon as the water left, it came back in a tsunami.

**"**All systems critical. Fluid loss" Gipsy's AI said, "Code red".

"Systems are critical! Fuel is leaking! Our right leg's crippled!" Raleigh said, "Let's finish this".

"All systems critical" Gipsy's AI said.

"What are they doing?" Newt asked.

"Finishing the mission" Herc replied.

"Loccent. We're heading for the Breach" Raleigh said, "You guys better be right. Because one way or another we're getting this thing done" Raleigh said.

On their way to the Breach, they were looking for a Kaiju carcass, but their was none in sight. Suddenly, Slattern appeared, not dead, but bruised and beaten. He lands in front of Gipsy and roars.

They stop dead in their tracks. Gipsy readies her sword, when suddenly, Godzilla also appears, completely unharmed. He lets out a mighty roar.

Raleigh and Mako were so happy to see he was okay, along with everyone else. Gipsy looked at Godzilla and Godzilla looked back. They both nodded at each other.

"On my count, rear jets!" Raleigh said, "Three, two, one. Now!". Gipsy's rear jets blazed to life, and she charged at Slattern. Godzilla did the same thing and the two collided with the Kaiju.

Gipsy jabs her sword into Slattern's dorsal fin and Godzilla digs his claws into his back.

"Hold on" Raleigh said. They smash through an underwater volcano before they descend into the Breach. Slattern tried to push Gipsy off, but it's no use. Then, Slattern's tails start jabbing Gipsy's back.

Godzilla starts ripping into Slattern's back in retaliation, and Slattern roars in pain.

"Mako's oxygen is down. Half capacity!" Tendo said before he slides over to another station.

"Can you reroute it?" Herc asked.

"I'm trying, sir" Tendo said.

"Hold on, Mako" Raleigh said, "I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch"

"Heat shaft purge" Gipsy's AI said before Gipsy's chest turbine let's out a blasting fire, which begins to melt through Slattern's chest. Godzilla bites down on Slattern's neck.

Using all of his bite force, he begins to crush Slattern's neck vertebrae. Slattern tries to pull away, but it is no use. Then, the fire burns completely through Slattern's body.

Slattern let's out one last roar in pain before Godzilla finishes him off with a final blow by snapping the Kaiju's neck. Raleigh and Mako could here the loud crack and they both cringe a bit.

Slattern then falls limp, and just before they enter the Breach, Godzilla let's out a mighty, thunderous roar in triumph.

"They're in" Tendo said as Godzilla's, Slattern's, and Gipsy's dots disappeared off the radar.

"They're in!" Rick cheered

"It worked" Newt said in relief.

On the other side, the three appeared. Godzilla, Mako, and Raleigh looked at the spectacle as they have never been on the other side of the Breach before.

Electricity danced about, with blue and pink tissue looking structures everywhere. They then let go of Slattern.

"Oxygen main left hemisphere, critical levels" Gipsy's AI said, "Operating at fifteen percent capacity". Mako began to collapse from the lack of oxygen.

Seeing this, Raleigh unhooked his oxygen tube and then unhooked hers.

"Ten percent capacity" Gipsy's AI continued, "Five percent".

"He's giving her his oxygen" Tendo said as they watched. Raleigh then hooked up his oxygen tube to where his was and she breathed.

"It's okay now, Mako" Raleigh assured, "We did it. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall". Mako didn't respond as she was unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

"Raleigh, your oxygen levels are critical now" Tendo said, "You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there now!".

Raleigh then pressed a few buttons and Mako was lifted into an escape pod before ejected. Godzilla watches as her pod flies away.

"One pod is ejected" Tendo said, "No detonation, sir". Herc slammed his fist on the table.

"Loccent, if you can still hear me I'm initiating reactor override now" Raleigh said. He clicked the button, but nothing happened.

"Manual activation required" Gipsy's AI said.

"What's going on?" Herc asked.

"Trigger's offline!" Tendo said, "He has to do it by hand."

"He's out of time" Newt said, "He has to self-destruct now." Raleigh unhooks from his harness and quickly moves about the pod.

"Manual activation required" Gipsy's AI repeats.

Gipsy continues down the Breach's shaft, Godzilla by her side. Then, they enter through openings, sort of like organ-like doors.

Raleigh continues towards his destination, but then he slips. He luckily grabs hold of the ledge and dangles just above Gipsy's turbine.

Gipsy and Godzilla then enter a cavern, almost like hell as orange is all around.

Raleigh pulls himself back up and arrives at a hatch. He opens it and twists a cylindrical mechanism.

"Manual override initiated" he said, "Core meltdown in T-minus 60".

"Reactor meltdown in 55 seconds" Gipsy's AI said. Raleigh quickly climbs back into his harness and foot clamps.

"Fifty seconds" Gipsy's AI continues to count down.

Gipsy and Godzilla continue falling. Behind them is an eye-like structure, like a sun. Then, just below them, alien like creatures examine the Jaeger and Titan.

These creatures are called the Precursors, which are the minds behind the whole Kaiju invasion. Gipsy then gets upright with the help of her chest blasting out. She and Godzilla look at the Precursors.

Godzilla glares at them, snorting. A shield-like structure lifts up from the Precursors' faces, revealing their eyes. Gipsy's turbine then begins to accelerate rotation.

20 seconds now remain on the clock.

"Evac pod engaged" Gipsy's AI said as Raleigh is then lifted up into the escape pod before it ejects. Seeing Raleigh's escape pod, that was Godzilla's Que for him to get out of there as well.

He looks at the Precursors one last time with a determined look on his face before he swims back up. Being faster than Raleigh's escaped pod, he gently grabs the escape pod in his jaws.

As Godzilla exits the cavern, Gipsy gets ready for eruption.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Reactor meltdown" Gipsy's AI said before Gipsy let's out a nuclear explosion. The blast carries out, destroying everything in its path.

The last thing the Precursors see is a blue heatwave before they are incinerated by the blast.

"Direct hit!" Tendo said, "The Breach has collapsed!". Those words made everyone cheer. On a screen, it shows the Breach as it deteriorates away.

"To the choppers! To the choppers now!" Herc said and people rushed out of the room and soon, helicopters took off from the Shatterdome.

* * *

Out at sea, Mako's pod surfaces.

"Visuals on first pod" Tendo said, "Tracking solid. Vital signs are good". The pod opens and Mako sits up, taking off her helmet.

"Okay, where's the second pod?" Herc asked.

"I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs" Tendo replied. Everyone's face grew worried. Mako stands up, looking around for Raleigh's Pod.

Suddenly, from behind her, the water breaches upwards, like a bomb exploded. But, once the water cleared, it was Godzilla. Mako smiled as she looked up at his towering appearance.

Then, Godzilla lowers down as Raleigh's pod slipped from his jaws. Mako quickly takes to the water. She swims over and soon gets on top and his pod opens up. She quickly removes his helmet.

She puts two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse, but she has no luck.

"I can't find his pulse" Mako said, "I don't think he's breathing.

"Can you read his pulse?" Herc asks, "Does he have a pulse?". Tendo shakes his head no to both answers.

"Raleigh? Raleigh?" she said, but she goes unanswered.

"Mako, listen to me" Tendo said, "It could be the sensors are networking. We can't be sure". Mako grabs Raleigh into a hug as she begins to sob.

"No" Mako said, "No. Don't go". Godzilla watches a few feet behind her, as he feels sympathy for Mako. He snorts, the wind blowing against Mako's back as he then let's out a sad growl.

"Please" Mako said, "Don't go"

"Mako" Tendo said, "Mako". However, Mako didn't answer.

Loccent felt sympathy as they felt they had lost another amazing pilot.

Then, suddenly, a cough was heard, followed by a voice.

"You're squeezing me too tight" Raleigh said. Mako broke the hug to see Raleigh alive and breathing, completely unharmed.

"I couldn't breathe" Raleigh said with a smile. They both laughed.

At Loccent, everyone cheered with sighs of relief as well. Everyone hugged each other with pats on the back. Then, Herc went to the com.

"This is Marshal Hercules Hansen" Herc said, "The Breach is sealed. Stop the clock!"

Everyone cheered again as the war clock sets to zero. Tendo, Herc, Newt, Gottlieb, and the Monarch team all smiled at each other. Newt puts his hand around Gottlieb, and Max barks happily.

Herc smiles down at him before relief and peace came to his mind.

"Mako, Raleigh" Tendo said, "We have your position. The choppers are on their way. Just hang on". They looked up as they heard helicopters coming. Then, they looked up at Godzilla.

Godzilla looks down at them, smiling, and they couldn't help but smile either. Then, Godzilla's spikes start to glow and an eerie charging sound is heard before he fires his atomic breath up into the sky.

The spectacle is dazzled as helicopters flew in V-Shaped formations overhead.

Then, after Godzilla's done, he looks at Mako and Raleigh one last time before he let's out a mighty roar before plummeting down into the water.

The last thing they see of Godzilla is his dorsal plates as they slowly sink under the water, followed by his tail as it comes up and splashes down like that of a whale.

Mako waves goodbye before Godzilla disappears under the waves.

Then, Mako and Raleigh place their foreheads against each other before they embrace in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Tendo asks, "Do you copy? Uh, guys?". However, his calls go unanswered as Mako and Raleigh had their moment.

* * *

Back in Hong Kong, people in hazmat suits work around the Otachi. Suddenly, a slit opens up in the baby Otachi. Hannibal soon crawls out, unharmed, but covered in bodily fluids.

"Where is my goddamn shoe?" he said out loud. Suddenly, a screeching roar is heard. He slowly looks up as Rodan lands near him. Rodan sees the corpse of the Otachi, but it has already been cleaned.

Only the skeleton remains, along with a few scraps. Rodan looks around before he sees the baby Otachi. He reaches down and picks it up in his jaws, not knowing Hannibal is inside.

Hannibal tries to climb out, but is too late. He screams as Rodan chomps him up. Rodan let's out another roar before he takes to the sky again, disappearing among the clouds.

* * *

**CREDITS**

**Directed, written and produced by DINOPONY2580**

**Based on PACIFIC RIM created by**

**GUILLERMO DEL TORO, ****WARNER BROS., AND LEGENDARY PICTURES**

**And GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS (2019) created by **

**MICHAEL DOUGHERTY, ****WARNER BROS., AND LEGENDARY PICTURES**

**Based on the characters "Godzilla", "Mothra", "King Ghidorah", and "Rodan" owned and created by TOHO CO. LTD, ****WARNER BROS., AND LEGENDARY PICTURES**

**CAST**

**Raleigh Beckett: Charlie Hunman**

**Yancy Beckett: Diego Klattenhoff**

**Mako Mori: Rinko Kikuchi**

**Stacker Pentecost: Idris Elba**

**Tendo Choi: Clifton Collins Jr.**

**Herc Hansen: Max Martini**

**Chuck Hansen: Robert Kazinsky**

**Hermann Gottlieb: Burn Gorman**

**Newton Geiszler: Charlie Day**

**Hannibal Chau: Ron Perlman**

**Aleksis Kaidanovsky: Robert Maillet**

**Sasha Kaidanovsky: Heather Doerkson**

**Wei Tang Triplet #1: Charles Luu**

**Wei Tang Triplet #2: Lance Luu**

**Wei Tang Triplet #3: Mark Luu**

**American UN Representative: Robin Thomas**

**Canadian UN Representative: David Richmond-Peck**

**Young Mako Mori: Mana Ashida**

**Clerk: Santiago Segura**

**Gipsy Danger AI: Ellen McLain**

**Dr. Ishiro Serizawa: Ken Watanabe**

**Vivienne Graham: Sally Hawkins**

**Sam Coleman: Thomas Middleditch**

**Rick Stanton: Bradley Whitford**

**Ilene Chen: Zhang Ziyi**

**Jackson Barnes: O'Shea Jackson Jr.**

**Godzilla: Himself**

**King Ghidorah: Himself**

**Rodan: Himself**

**Mothra: Herself**

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it! The ending of an epic story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Well, as I can see, this story has the most favorites, followers, and views of any of my stories. **

**That's impressive and I am very proud of myself, for I knew this story would be a hit. I just didn't know it would be _THAT_ good. **

**Also, it didn't take me forever to complete this chapter, like it normally does, because I wasn't distracted, which is a plus for me and all of you. :)/XD/;)**

**Anyways, I hope you are all ready for the just as epic sequel. ****Or, it may be even better than this one. Who knows. **

**But, in the meantime, I will try to focus more on Prehistoric Pals. It will be completed in due time, so don't worry. **

**I am just as hyped for the movie as much as you all are, but patience is key. For all you Star Wars fans, as Palpatine says in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: "Patience, my friends". **

**Hope you all enjoyed this, stay safe, and I will see you all next time. Dinopony2580 out. **

**Prepare for GODZILLA RIM: UPRISING**

**COMING SOON TO MY CHANNEL ON FANFICTION**


End file.
